Actes Manqués
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Haley James s'apprete à se marier, mais le jour du mariage elle s'enfuit. Elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Nathan Scott... Plus de détails à l'intérieur!
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle fiction, cette fois ci en français. Je pense prochainement la traduire en anglais.**

Résumé :  
Nathan et Haley étaient dans le meme lycée, Haley était secrètement amoureuse de lui mais fesait exprès de le detester. Entre souvenirs et présent, Nathan et Haley vont réapprendre à se connaitre mais où cela va-t-il les mener?

* * *

"Allez ouvres les yeux, chérie."  
Je pris une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux. J'étais devant un mirroir, vêtue d'une robe blanche... la robe en elle-même était magnifique, longue et fluide,ceintrée, un corsage de broderies et de fines bretelles. Toutes les petites filles rêvent d'en porter une aussi belle un jour... le jour de leur mariage. Ce que je ressentais à cet instant même? Je voulais redevenir cette petite fille qui rêvait... et pas celle qui allait... qui allait se marier. Gloups.  
Ma mère me regarda dans le reflet du mirroir, je vis les larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux. Je trouvais ça vraiment pathétique. C'est vrai quoi! C'est qu'un mariage. Non mais tu t'entends Haley James! C'est qu'un mariage... C'est ton mariage!! Reveilles toi!  
"Tu es magnifique, ma chérie."  
"Merci Mam." J'essayais d'y mettre de la conviction mais depuis le début de l'organisation de ce mariage, je n'en avais pas eu beaucoup.  
La porte s'ouvrit, ma mère se retourna pour voir qui arrivait, moi je soupirai à cette fille dans le mirroir. J'apperçus le reflet de Brooke. Elle portait cette robe violette hideuse que ma future belle mère avait choisi... Elle avait insister pour que les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs soient de la même couleur que sa tenue à elle car s'était aussi la couleur des fleurs qu'elle avait choisi. J'aimais bien le violet... je commençais juste à faire une overdose... Ma mère marmonna quelque chose et sortit de la pièce. Je me retournai pour faire fasse à Brooke.  
"Aides moi."  
"Quoi?"  
"Je crois que.. que je vais étouffer!" Et c'était vrai! J'allais étouffer! J'allais mourir étouffer sous cette tonne de violet, de champagnes et de petits fours à l'olive. Je détestais les olives!!  
Brooke s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains pour me réconforter. Elle fesait tout le temps ça quand je paniquais. Elle me prenait les mains et me regardait droit dans les yeux et elle me disait en articulant...  
"Tout va bien se passer. Tu verras. Dans une heure tu seras mariée et tu penseras même plus à la panique que tu as ressenti."  
"J'en suis pas si sure."  
"Haley... Calmes toi. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Vous vous aimez. Vous vous dites "oui" et le tour est joué. Et plus vite je pourrais enlever cette superbe robe."  
Je me redressai sur mon piedestal et soupirai.  
"J'espère que tu as raison..."  
Elle sourit fièrement. "J'ai toujours raison." Elle vérifié sa tenue dans le mirroir et me regarda avec un sourire à la Brooke.  
"Allez... Il faut y aller maintenant."  
Maintenant? Tout de suite? Une autre vague de panique me traversa le corps.  
"Faut que j'aille à la salle de bain."  
Brooke hocha la tête. "Okay. Je t'attends dans le couloir." Elle sortit. Je jettai un dernier coup d'oeil à mon reflet et alla m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La salle de bain était toute aussi laide... décidement les goûts de ma future belle-mère était d'un spèce... Il y avait des carreaux partout, sur les murs, aux sols et au plafond, les lavabos doubles n'étaient même pas de la même couleur que les carreaux... disons aussi que ca aurait été horrible si ils étaient de la même couleur... un marron jaunatre avec un ton de vert. Je commençai à faire les cents pas en essayant de respirer profondément et régulièrement comme à mes séances de yoga. Je m'arrêtai en voyant des magazines dans un panier à coté du lavabo. J'en pris un et regarda la couverture.  
"L'étoile montante du basketball américain..."  
Toc-toc.  
Grrr...  
Je posai le magazine.  
"Oui?"  
"Haley... tu en as pour longtemps? C'est l'heure."  
"Encore une minute... C'est pas facile avec cette robe..."  
J'entendis Brooke ressortir de la chambre. Je m'accroupis au sol sentant une douleur horrible à l'estomac. Tout le monde m'attendait. Dans quelques minutes je serai mariée, je serais Madame Haley James Carter... Haley James Carter. Carter. Carter. Et ca resonnait dans ma tête... Je me redressai tout d'un coup avec une envie horrible de vomir.  
"Je peux pas..." C'était les seuls mots que j'arrivais à prononce. Je. Peux. Pas.  
Mes yeux furent attirer sur ma gauche, sur la grande porte vitrée qui donnait à l'arrière de la maison. Je devais sortir d'ici. Peu importe ce que les autres penseront. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici...

Il se recoiffa, ajusta sa veste de costume, sourit fièrement à son reflet et empoigna son sac d'entrainement pour le mettre sur son épaule. Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la sortir du batiment en jouant avec ses clés de voiture. Il salua le gardien et la femme de l'accueil. Puis il arriva dehors. Il fesait beau, une entrainement qui se finit tôt... du soleil... ca signifiat se la couler douce toute l'aprem au bord de la piscine. Il alla jusqu'à sa voiture, une belle carrera noire flambant neuve. Il entra dans la voiture quand son téléphone sonna.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel voyant le nom de l'appelant sur l'écran. Il décrocha.  
"Ouais."  
"Tu as fini l'entrainement?"  
"Ouais."  
"Nathan, j'ai besoin de toi cet aprem à la société..."  
"Tu te fous de moi, frangin. Demerdes toi. Papa t'as mis à l'essai, pas moi. Et puis de toute manière je veux pas avoir à faire avec cette société de pres ou de loin."  
"T'as tort ca te seras bien utile quand tu prendras ta retraite sportive."  
"Mais ouais... quand je prendrais ma retraite j'aurais plus besoin de travailler. C'est toi qui a accepté la proposition du pater familias, maintenant tu te débrouilles."  
"Okay... t'es vraiment chiant des fois."  
"Et toi arrêtes de vouloir être toujours assisté..."  
"Depuis quand je suis assisté?" Nathan se raidit, la voix n'était plus la même.  
"Papa..."  
"Ramenes toi à la société à 15h, Nathan."  
Nathan soupira. "Okay." Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déja raccroché. Dan Scott... son père PDG d'une grande entreprise de tout et n'importe quoi, il possédait des journaux, des parts d'équipe de basket, de chaines de télé... Le grand Dan Scott touchait à tout. Lucas, son fils aîné suivait "par obligation" ses traces. Nathan, lui, essayait de suivre sa propre voix. Dan avait essayé de faire carrière dans le basket. Il aurait pu si il n'avait pas mis leur mère enceinte à l'Université et s'il n'avait pas choisi de se lancer dans les affaires pour faire vivre la petite famille. Dan supportait mal le fait que Nathan réussisse. La jalousie... Nathan jetta son portable sur le siège passager et alluma la radio. Il tourna le volume au plus fort.

Je soulevai ma robe pour pouvoir marcher rapidement, je traversa le petit passage entre la haie et le mur de la maison, tout en vérifiant derrière si personne ne pouvait me voir. Arrivée au niveau du devant de la maison j'entendis des gens parler. Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
"Zut! J'y avais pas pensé à ça!"  
Je me baissai pour être cachée par les voitures et continuai d'avancer. Il y avait quelques invités de la haute bourgeoisie, des connaissances de ma belle mère, Ida Carter. Celle qui avait le pouvoir sur tout. Les invités s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre le lieu de la cérémonie. J'apperçus Brooke discuter avec ma mère. Connaissant ma meilleure amie, elle s'était déjà rendu compte que j'avais fugué. Il fallait que je m'en aille et vite. Je me relevai, sure que personne ne pourrait me voir et me mis à courir aussi vite que je pouvais avec ma robe et ses chaussures à talons.

_**Switchback!  
Switchback!  
I made a choice that I regret  
Now what I see is what I get  
It's too late to look back  
I've got no way to switchback  
It's too late to look back  
Ain't okay, I've got no way to switchback  
Switchback!  
Switchback!**_

Nathan remuait au rythme de la musique, ses doigts tapotant sur le volant et il chantonnait. Il était arrivé dans sa banlieue. Encore une petite série de petites maisons et il y aura la sienne. Une maison de taille moyenne en apparence mais elle donnait sur une colline jusqu'à un lac et tout le terrain à l'arrière était à lui. Il avait un grand terrain, une piscine et le lac juste à ses pieds. Le paradis. Nathan regarda le ciel. Ca se couvrait. Un nuage noir arrivait au dessus de la ville.  
"Super..." Raté la piscine...  
Il tourna à droite.

Je me retournai systématiquement pour vérifier si personne ne me suivait. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Comment j'avais pu faire ça? M'enfuir?! Sans rien dire! C'était pas le genre d'Haley James. C'est vrai... je dis tout le temps ce que je pense... Enfin... pas quand il s'agit de ma belle mère... mais bon presque tout le temps. Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre ma respiration. Je regardai le ciel. Il allait pleuvoir. Je devais petre ridicule... dans une robe de mariée, mes cheveux en bataille au milieu de la rue. Et dans quelques minutes j'allais me retrouver trempée, sans possibilité de rentrer chez moi sans me faire tuer... Je pris la rue de gauche qui menait à la sortie de la balieue quand...


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais vu ma vie défilée devant mes yeux en une seconde. C'était donc vrai ce qu'on disait quand on frolait la mort... J'étais paralysée. Totalement sous le choc. La voiture s'était arrétée d'un grand coup de frein et il n'y avait que cinq centimetres à peine qui me séparait d'elle. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je sentis ma respiration se couper.

Nathan avait encore le pied sur le frein. Sa respiration s'était coupée sous le choc. Il vit cette jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avec des meches defaites. La musique tournait encore. Il appuya sur le bouton pour l'arrêter. Il baissa les yeux deux secondes à peine sur l'autoradio et quand il les releva elle était plus là. Nathan secoua sa tête. Il avait quand même pas rêvé. Il sortit de la voiture et s'avança. Il se précipita au près d'elle la voyant inconsciente sur le sol.  
"Hey! Reveillez vous!"  
Il lui souleva la tête. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et lui tapota les joues.  
"He oh."  
Elle gémit faiblement et entrouvit les yeux.

Je voyais tout trouble, mais j'étais consciente que quelqu'un me tenait. Ma vue devint plus claire. Et je fus frapper par ce bleu... cette couleur bleue... la couleur des yeux de cet inconnu.  
"Vous vous sentez bien? Vous voulez que je vous conduise à l'hopital?"  
Je sentais la pluie qui commençait à tomber, et ma robe collait à ma peau.

"Non loin d'ici..." murmura-t-elle. Nathan était trempé et il sentait le poid de sa veste mouillée sur lui. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la déposa tant bien que mal dans la voiture. Il ne restait que quelques metres avant d'arriver chez lui. Quand il arriva, il garra la voiture devant le garage. Il ouvrit sa porte et la prit dans ses bras. Il était surpris par sa legereté. Sa tête était posée sur son épaule. Il ouvrit la porte avec un peu de mal et fit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre où il la posa sur le lit. Elle était inconsciente. Il aurait dû l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle était trempée. Il prit une couverture et des serviettes. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.  
Il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro en vitesse.  
"Ouais?"  
"Faut que tu m'aides."  
"Nate..."  
"Luke, j'ai un probleme faut que tu viennes m'aider!"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?"  
"Pour une fois rien... à part avoir failli fauché quelqu'un."  
"Quoi?"  
"C'était pas ma faute. Bouges toi! Et amenes des fringues propres de ta copine s'il te plait..."  
"Pour.."  
"Poses pas de questions."  
Nathan raccrocha. Il ne devait pas la laisser dans cette robe mouillée elle allait être malade. Il s'assit au bord du lit. Il repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était belle. Son visage lui semblait familié, mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait déjà vu. Il tapota ses joues légèrement.  
"He... vous m'entendez?"  
Elle gémit et tourna juste la tête.  
"Okay..."  
Nathan descendit les escaliers quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Lucas était là les bras croisés et son regard concerté de grand frère.  
"Alors... C'est quoi cette histoire?"  
"Tu as les fringues?"  
Lucas lui tendit le sac.  
"Papa va me tuer si il voit que j'ai quitté le boulot pour venir sauver tes fesses! Alors tu t'expliques que j'ai une bonne raison à lui donner."  
Nathan soupira.  
"Je rentrais à la maison quand cette fille avec une robe de mariée s'est pratiquement jetée sous la voiture. Elle s'est évanouie et je l'ai ramenée ici."  
"Pourquoi tu as besoin des vêtements de Jenna?"  
"Il a commencé à pleuvoir j'allais pas la laisser dans sa robe trempée!"  
Le portable de Lucas sonna. Il vérifié le nom.  
"C'est papa... je dois y aller. Fais pas de conneries. Donnes lui les fringues et ramenes la chez elle."  
Nathan hocha la tête.  
"Oh! Et on t'attends pour la reunion de 15h." Lucas partit.

Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je me sentais bien... un lit douillet. Je me réveillai doucement. J'avais l'impression de rêver. J'étais dans une grande chambre, à droite il y avait une fenêtre et un bureau avec un ordinateur. En face du lit il y avait une commode et au dessus une télé murale, sur la gauche, il y avait des étagères avec des trophées et des photos. Je me redressai, j'avais une couverture sur moi. Oh mon dieu!! Et rien d'autre à part mes sous vêtements. Je me levai m'entourant de la couverture, prise de panique.  
"Mer..credi! Ou est-ce que je suis!?" Je me précipitai vers l'étagère pour voir à qui j'avais à faire. Et là, mon coeur fit un bond.  
"Oh mon dieu..." Je fixai la photo. Je sursautai quand j'entendis une personne arriver.  
"J'étais sur de t'avoir vu quelque part..." Dit-il.  
"Nathan Scott..."  
"Haley James..."  
Mes yeux sortirent de leur orbite. Sur toute la population de cette foutu planete... le dernier auquel j'aurais pensé pour se souvenir de mon nom était bien.. Nathan Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je devais certainement être entrain de faire un cauchemard. Le jour de votre mariage est censé être le plus beau jour de votre vie, mais le mien!! Le mien était vraiment unique! D'abord je m'enfuis, je me fais limite renverser par une voiture, je m'évanouis et je me retrouve en sous vêtements dans la chambre du pire homme qui puisse exister sur cette terre, ancien élève de mon lycée paumé de Caroline du Nord... Nathan Scott. Voila... Dieu me punissait pour avoir échaper à ce mariage... C'était forcément ca!  
Je rajustai la couverture. Il fit un pas en avant et machinalement je fis un pas en arrière. Il sourit.  
"Je vais pas te manger, James."  
Je hochai la tête. "Qui sait..."  
"Je l'aurais déjà fais quand tu dormais." Il afficha de nouveau son demi-sourire, un sourire satisfait.  
"Je suppose que.. Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a enlevé ma robe..."  
Il hocha la tête et posa un sac sur le lit.  
"Oui.. mais promis j'ai pas maté."  
Je le fusillai du regard. Toujours le même celui-là.  
"Mon frère m'a apporté des vêtements de sa copine.. Je pense que c'est à ta taille. Après je te ramenerai chez toi."  
Chez moi? Une vague de panique s'empara de moi. Décidement aujourd'hui ça n'allait pas s'arrêter.  
"Non!"  
Il s'apprêtait à partir alors il se retourna surpris.  
"Quoi?"  
Là je paniquais pas j'avais honte. "Non je veux dire... huh.. pas chez moi..."  
"Comme tu voudras..."  
"Je pourrais utiliser ton téléphone?"  
Il me fit un signe de tête pour me montrer le téléphone sur la table de nuit et quitta la pièce.

Nathan sortit de la pièce. Il en revenait pas. Haley James, la jeune fille la plus introvertie et la plus discrète du lycée de Tree Hill... Celle avec les queues de cheval ou les couettes... Celle qui passait son temps le nez dans les bouquins... Haley James...  
Il rigola, il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'un jour... elle attérisse dans sa chambre. Il afficha son demi-sourire. Lucas ne le croirait jamais.

J'avais enfiler les vêtements que Nathan m'avait donné. C'était exactement à ma taille. J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit près de la table de nuit. Je pris le télépone et une profonde respiration en attendant qu'elle décroche. Je savais que j'allai me faire enguirlander mais tanpis... Connaissant Brooke elle me pardonnerait.  
"Oui?"  
"Brooke c'est moi..."  
"Mais ou es tu ?!"  
"Chez... huh... peu importe. Ne dis à personne que tu m'as au téléphone."  
"Tu plaisantes j'espère?? Tu t'es enfuis sans rien dire à personne! Tu as planté Michael et la..." Elle chuchota. "et la vieille folle."  
"Brooke..."  
"Tu devrais voir dans l'état qu'elle est! Elle hurle dans toute la maison, elle arrete pas de répeter à Michael qu'elle l'avait prénu que tu allais faire honte à la famille Carter. Si elle te revoit je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait t'étrangler!"  
"Brooke..."  
"Et surtout! Comment tu as pu me faire ça à moi!!" Je soupirai... je pourrais pas en placer une de toute manière.  
"Je vais chez toi Brooke... rejoins moi là bas dès que tu peux... s'il te plait..."  
J'imaginai Brooke me fusiller du regard, en colère, les mains sur les hanches. Face à elle, j'aurais eu envie de rire. Mais là...  
Quand je descendis Nathan était dans la cuisine entrain de se faire un sandwich.  
"Tu en veux un?" Il me demanda en mordant dans le sien.  
Je secouai la tête. "Non merci, ca ira."  
Je m'assis sur un tabouret en face de lui, le comptoir nous séparait. C'était étrange de le voir en face de moi après toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas vraiment changer, son côté enfant et mauvais garçon avait laissé place à un côté plus... viril, homme. Il avait des cheveux très court, rasé et noir et ses yeux lui semblait plus clairs qu'au lycée... presque gris. Attention! Pas que je regardais ses yeux au lycée. N'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs... Moi Haley James n'a jamais imaginé quoi que ce soit au sujet du beau et mystérieux Nathan Scott... Peut-être une ou deux fois... comme toutes les filles du lycée...  
"Alors James... que fesais-tu dans la rue vêtue d'une robe de mariée?"  
Oh non... et maintenant je devais m'expliquer avec un gars que j'avais pas vu depuis 6 ans...  
"C'est une longue histoire."  
"Quoi? Un fiancé qui t'as déçue?"  
"Non!" Si je lui dis il me fichera la paix. "Juste une mariée qui a paniqué..."  
Nathan sourit.  
"Haley James briseuse de coeur."  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"  
Il haussa les épaules. "Tu as du briser le coeur du jeune marié..."  
"T'inquiètes pas pour lui... il me comprendra."

Nathan remarqua qu'Haley n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Il hocha la tête.  
"Okay... Tu veux que je te ramènes quelque part?"  
"Oui... Si tu peux me déposer au centre de Charlotte..."  
"Pas de souci. J'y allais aussi."  
Elle sourit. Elle avait changé, ses cheveux étaient plus clairs qu'au lycée et elle fesait plus femme.

Haley?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?! Tu es entrain de lui sourire. Non je lui souriais pas hein? Oh mon dieu... j'espère qu'il s'en ai pas rendu compte... je ressemblais à une idiote. Et qu'est-ce qui me prenait tout à coup? Je commençais à avoir chaud. Vivement que je sois chez Brooke...


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan garra la voiture en face de l'immeuble de Brooke. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé pendant le trajet. A mes souvenirs, Nathan n'avait jamais été des plus laucaces. Il était plutôt le genre à agir et à parler après. Nathan lui avait dit qu'il était entré dans l'équipe des Bobcats en début d'année mais qu'il travaillait en parallèle avec Lucas dans la société familiale. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas détailler ma vie et ma situation. J'avais juste mentionné que je travaillais comme journaliste et que j'essayais de me frayer mon chemin dans le domaine. Serieusement, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître ma vie.  
Il avait failli me renverser, il m'avait aidé et ramené et demain il ne se souviendrait même pas de moi... alors...  
"Merci beaucoup."  
Il hocha la tête. "De rien." Il détourna le regard. "Le monde est petit, hein James?"  
"Comment ça?"  
"On se retrouve ici après 6 ans... qui aurait pensé ça?"  
Pas moi en tout cas. Aurevoir Nathan... Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir? Ca devenait genant.  
"Peut-être qu'on se recroisera." J'ouvris la porte de la voiture, ma robe encore humide dans les bras et je me précipitai vers l'immeuble aussi vite que possible comme il pleuvait encore.

Nathan soupira en la regardant disparaître dans l'immeuble. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. 15h.  
"Et merde! Il va encore me passer un savon!"  
Il démarra la voiture.

Je montai les escaliers deux à deux et j'arrivai au palier de Brooke. Je secouai mes cheveux pour les sécher un peu et tocquai à la porte. J'entendis les talons de Brooke venir à la porte.  
"Allez Brooke! Grouilles..." Marmonnai-je.  
La porte s'ouvrit et une Brooke en colère apparut. Super! Je vais encore y avoir le droit... Mais à quoi tu t'attendais Haley? C'est normal que tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes! Joues la stratégique l'Intello... J'affichai mon regard de cocker. Brooke ne résistait jamais à mon regard de cocker. Le visage dur de ma meilleure amie s'adoucit. Elle me sourit et ouvrit ses bras pour m'y prendre. Elle me serra fort et je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris..."  
Je haussai les épaules. On était assise dans la cuisine, Brooke me servit une tasse de chocolat chaud.  
"J'ai paniqué... J'étais dans la salle de bain et j'ai vu la porte... J'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps. Je pouvais pas Brooke... Je me suis imaginé avançant vers l'autel... et j'ai bloquée..."  
"Mais est-ce que tu aimes Michael?"  
Je haussai les épaules. Pourquoi je fesais ça? J'aurais dû dire : "oui je l'aime" mais non... au lieu de ça je haussai les épaules. Je mériterai des claques.  
"Je crois... je crois plutôt que c'est elle qui m'a bloquée..."  
Brooke me donna un regard compatif. "Oui.. moi aussi ça m'aurait fait cet effet. Cette femme est completement folle!" Elle prit sa tasse et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je pris la mienne pour me réchauffer les mains et me tourna pour la voir.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?"  
Brooke leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh mon dieu! Quand la marche a commencé... au bout de la troisième fois, elle s'est levée et a regardé Michael en poussant un soupire et en disant 'Je te l'avais bien dit'." Elle imita Ida Carter avec un accent bourgeois. La famille Carter était une vieille famille bourgeoise, des anglais immigrés s'étant installés en Caroline du Nord depuis des siècles. Ida était une fervente conservatrice du patrimoine familial et de tout le tralala..."En tout cas, Miss James. Je t'en veux énormement de pas m'avoir prévenue! Je serai partie avec toi! Ou alors je t'aurais aidé à t'enfuir!! Mais non! Tu m'as laissé planté là dans cette horrible robe violette, tellement horrible que la couleur a deteint sur ma peau!! Je vais en avoir des semaines à m'en remettre."  
Je rigolai. Brooke allait être la seule à ne pas m'en vouloir. Heureusement qu'elle était la pour moi... maintenant je devais faire face à Michael, à mes parents et surtout à Ida...  
Je soupirai... oh et puis non! On verra ça plus tard.  
"Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé dans ma fuite."  
Brooke me regarda surprise et impatiente de savoir.

Nathan arriva à l'étage de la société Scott. La receptionniste afficha un grand sourire.  
"Bonjour Monsieur Scott."  
Nathan la salua d'un signe de tête.  
"Votre père est vraiment énervé, la réunion est terminée. Votre frère m'a demander de vous dire qu'il vous attendait dans son bureau."  
Nathan hocha la tête. "Merci."  
Nathan se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de Lucas et tocqua avant d'entrer. Lucas était au téléphone.  
"Je te laisse, le vilain petit canard est là." Il dit à son interlocuteur avant de racrocher.  
Lucas se rajusta dans son fauteuil.  
"Alors? Quelle escuse cette fois? Les vetements étaient trop petits et t'aas dû l'aider et les enfiler?"  
Nathan fusilla du regard.  
"Tu diras pas ça si tu savais qui c'était. Et j'ai dû la ramener chez sa copine, que tu connais d'ailleurs... une jolie pompom girl avec des jolis cheveux noir."  
Lucas fronça les sourcils.  
"Comment ça?"  
"La fille que j'ai gentillement aidé... C'était Haley James, tu te souviens, l'Intello."  
Lucas était bouche bée. "Et j'ai dû la ramener chez sa meilleure amie qui n'est d'autre que... tiens toi bien... Brooke Davis. J'aurais jamais cru qu'elles seraient amies un jour ces deux là."  
Nathan s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Lucas.  
"Je suis désolé d'avoir raté la réunion..."  
"Pas grave. Ca lui passera..."  
Nathan soupira. "Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que c'est pas ce que je veux faire?"  
Lucas haussa les épaules. "J'en sais rien... Ca fera comme pour moi... Pendant un moment tu feras ce que toi tu veux... et puis après Papa reussira à te mettre le grapin dessus. Regardes... J'ai fais quoi? Un an de journalisme à Paris... il a trouvé tous les arguments pour me faire revenir et travailler ici."  
"Tu ne t'es pas assez accroché à tes rêves Lucas."  
"Ouais... Peut-être... Mais au moins, je m'occupe de la société, pour que t'es pas à le faire et que tu puisses toi t'accrocher à ton rêve."  
"Tu connais Papa... il arrive toujours à ses fins."

"Bon... alors.. quand penses-tu faire face à Michael?" Dit Brooke en me tirant de mes pensées. Brooke me regardait avec insistance, c'était vrai qu'il fallait que je fasse face à Michael.  
"Il faut t'armer..." Je la regardais surprise la voyant se lever, elle prit ma main et me tira jusqu'à sa chambre.  
"Brooke où tu m'emenes?"  
Elle ouvrit son armoire murale. Je m'assis au bord du lit en soupirant. Je me souvenais quand on vivait ici toutes les deux. Après nos études à Stanford, j'avais eu ce job de journaliste à Charlotte, Brooke voulait ouvrir sa propre boutique de fringue alors on avait décidé de vivre ensemble ici. Elle se retourna en me montrant la tenue qu'elle avait choisie.  
"Oh non Brooke." Je secouai la tête doucement. Elle me montrait une mini jupe en jeans et un haut col en V à fines bretelles de couleur rouge.  
"Pourquoi non? Avec des sous vêtements très sexy et c'est dans la poche."  
Je secouai la tête encore. Hors de question que j'use de mes charmes... pour le peu que j'en avais déjà... pour le convaincre de me pardonner. C'était un sujet sérieux qu'il fallait que j'affronte. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait!? Je n'aurais pas pu.. juste prendre mon courage à deux mains, jeter à la poubelle ma panique et l'épouser! Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur le lit en criant.  
"J'en ai marre! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi j'ai douté à ce moment là?"  
Brooke s'assit à coté de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Ca se sentait.  
"Haley.. je sais pas pourquoi, mais tu peux pas y échapper maintenant. Tu as le droit de douter, c'est normal. Et puis avec une famille comme la sienne, je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas douté avant... Enfin bref, tu es bizarre c'est comme ça."  
Je tournai la tête en fesant la moue. Elle n'eut pas le temps de me faire un sourire compatissant que le téléphone sonna. J'avais le préssentiment que c'était Michael. J'en étais sure. Brooke se pencha pour prendre le téléphone.  
"Oui? Oh Michael... Ca va? Question idiote désolée." Je me levai et fesait de grands gestes à Brooke pour qu'elle se taise.  
"T'as pas eu de nouvelles." Chuchotais-je. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Haley? Non... J'ai pas eu de... nouvelles... Je suis rentrée en espérant qu'elle vienne se réfugier ici... je préfére l'attendre on sait jamais. Peut-être qu'elle viendra à la maison. La connaissant... Je t'appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles. Promis. Bye." Elle raccrocha et elle me lança un regard noir.  
"Tu me revaudras çà Haley James."  
Je hochai la tête. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire...  
"Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie?"  
Brooke soupira. "Non..."  
"J'ai envie d'aller m'éclater et arrêter de penser." Je me rassis sur le lit. Elle mit ses bras autour de mes épaules et je posai ma tête sur la sienne.  
"Alors allons nous éclater!"

Nathan sortit du bureau de son frère. Il s'arrêta en soupirant quand il entendit une voix grave l'appeler.  
"Nathan."  
Il se retourna sachant ce qu'il l'attendait.  
"Pa..." Dan Scott... des cheveux noirs, des yeux foncés, grand et fort, un visage grave, une voix grave voilà ce qui définissait cet homme. Cet homme de coeur de pierre aurait rajouté Nathan.  
"Tu te fiches de moi?"  
Nathan baissa la tête. "Non... Désolé j'ai eu une urgence. J'ai pas pu faire autrement."  
"Il va falloir t'inverstir un peu plus si tu veux ta place dans cette société."  
"Et si j'en veux pas?"  
Dan le fusilla du regard. "Il te faudra une roue de secours si un jour ton rêve s'écroule."  
"Si mon rêve s'écroule... Je pourrais déjà m'estimer fier d'être allé jusqu'où je suis allé."  
Dan soupira un "pff" en détournant le regard. Puis il revint sur son fils.  
"T'es vraiment comme ta mère toi..."  
Nathan haussa les épaules. "C'est pas un problème ça."  
"Ca dépend de quel point de vue tu te places. Le problème n'est pas à qui tu ressembles Nathan. Le problème c'est les efforts que tu ne fais pas. On a besoin de toi ici. Et tu peux très bien jouer au basket tout en t'investissant ici."  
Nathan en avait assez entend pour aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste que cette discussion s'arrête maintenant.  
"Bien."  
"Bien?"  
Nathan hocha la tête. "Oui. Bien. Ne m'empêches pas de concilier les deux alors."  
Lucas sortit de son bureau à ce moment là.  
"Allez ciao frangin."  
Nathan fit un signe à son frère et partit. Lucas le regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers son père.  
"Tu crois pas que tu exagères?"  
"Pas assez avec vous." Dan ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son fils et partit dans l'autre direction.

Brooke m'avait prêté des fringues à elle pour qu'on puisse sortir, elle voulait tester cette nouvelle boite qui venait d'ouvrir. Lorsque je m'étais changé, je me fis une note mentale qu'il fallait que je rende les vêtements à Nathan... si un jour je le recroisais. Mais pourquoi le recroiserais-je, hein? Il n'y avait aucune raison que je le revois.

La musique était assez forte, j'étais assise à une table sirotant mon Cosmopolitain. Brooke était entrain de danser avec un gars.. plutôt mignon. J'avais déjà danser un peu mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça finalement... Je ne pensais pas à ce qui était arrivé ce matin, à ce que j'avais fait ou à ce qu'il allait m'arriver... La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était à Nathan... C'était vraiment bizarre de l'avoir rencontré après toutes ces années. Il avait toujours ce côté intrguant... mystérieux qu'il avait au lycée...

_"**Haley!" Je me retournais, j'avais mes livres de biologie dans les bras. Peyton Sawyer, pompom girl du lycée de Tree Hill, la parfaite jeune fille, belle et intelligente... elle était la seule à sortir du lot des pompoms girls. Elle était avec moi en cours de musique.**  
"**Hey. Je peux t'aider?"**  
"**J'ai oublié le fascicule que le prof à donner au dernier cours. Est-ce que tu l'aurais?"  
Je hochai la tête. On se dirgea jusqu'à mon casier.**  
"**Enfait bravo pour ta performance en cours la dernière fois. Tu es vraiment douée." Me dit Peyton.**  
"**Merci."**  
"**D'où tiens tu cette voix?"**  
"**De ma mère je crois."  
Elle me sourit quand je lui donna le fascicule.**  
"**Tu peux le garder. J'en ai fait une copie pour la laisser à la maison."**  
"**Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie."**  
"**De rien."  
Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre son groupe. Je tenais mes livres avec ma main gauche pour pouvoir fermer mon casier. Mais comme d'habitude mon coté maladroit repris le dessus. Mes livres tombèrent au sol emportant dans leur chute mon sac.**  
"_**_Oh zut!" Je m'accroupis pour les ramasser quand je me retrouvai face à deux jambes. N'importe qui aurait pu reconnaitre ses jambes. Je levai les yeux. Nathan Scott. Le plus beau bad boy du lycée... C'est comme si il avait un pouvoir sur les filles. Sa veste bleu de l'équipe de Tree Hill High fesait ressortir ses yeux... Je secouai ma tête pour revenir à la réalité et rassemblai mes livres. Puis je me relevai. Il n'avait rien dit du fait que je lui barrais son chemin. D'habitude, il aurait dit "Pousses toi de là, l'Intello" ou "Bouges, tu me genes." un truc dans ce genre méchant et blessant... mais là rien. Il afficha son demi-sourire et continua sa conversation avec ses potes tout en s'éloignant._ **

"Haley!"  
La voix de Brooke me tira de ma rêverie.  
"Viens danser!" Elle me tendait la main. Je souris et pris sa main. Allez Haley! Vides toi la tête... Ce n'est que Nathan Scott et tu as d'autres problèmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan retira sa veste de survêtement et la posa par terre près du grillage. C'est là qu'il venait quand il voulait se vider la tête. Il fesait nuit mais des lampadaires éclairaient le terrain de basket. Il dribbla en s'avançant vers le panier, son ipod sur les oreilles. Il commança doucement par quelques tirs, puis le rythme s'accèlera, un rythme rapide mais fluide. Il venait ici souvent, après une altercation avec son père ou après les diners en famille pleins de tensions. Rien que le fait d'entrer sur un terrain, un ballon dans les mains, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il était dans son monde. La pluie s'était arrêtée il y a quelques heures, et l'air était encore humide et frais. Il espérait qu'il ne se mette pas denouveau à pleuvoir mais il sentait déjà les gouttes sur ses épaules. Il continua à jouer oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Il se mit à pleuvoir plus fort. Mais il continua. Il tira mais le ballon tomba à coté du panier. Nathan se plia en deux, les mains sur ses genous, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait oublié ses problèmes mais il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose maintenant...

_"**Alors enfait c'est simple, tu mets sur la liste les filles avec qui tu aimerais sortir pendant l'année scolaire." Expliquait Tim à Zach le nouveau venu de l'équipe. Ils étaient assis à leur bureau individuel dans la salle de classe. Ils attendaient le professeur d'Anglais. Nathan était au fond, devant lui Tim, à sa gauche Ian et devant Ian, il y avait Zach. Nathan n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation de ses potes. Il observait les filles discuter. Theresa, Brooke, Peyton et les autres. Elles devaient encore parlé de vernis à ongles et de la derniere paire de chaussures que portait telle actrice hier. Les filles... Elles étaient plus amusantes à moitié ivre lors des fêtes après-match.  
Theresa était de loin la plus jolie, mais la plus superficielle. Ils étaient sortis ensemble cet été. C'était pas sérieux, mais ça leur allait très bien.**  
"**Eh Nate! T'as qui sur ta liste? La jolie Theresa?" Nathan regarda Tim et hocha la tête. Puis il vit quelqu'un entrer dans la classe il se rajusta croyant que c'était le prof mais non... Elle venait de rentrer. Elle avait une queue de cheval haute, un t-shirt bas de gamme acheté au Walmart avec un smiley dessus et comme toujours elle avait un livre dans les mains. Il lui manquait plus que les lunettes et des bagues aux dents et elle ressemblait à la typique nerd. Mais Haley James avait autre chose, quelque chose d'autre... de mysterieux... Les gens en général l'ignoraient, à part pour qu'elle les aide avec leur cours. En ce qui concerne Nathan, cette fille l'intriguait, elle avait ce petit quelque chose de spécial. Elle était mignonne mais un peu trop introvertie pour lui. Nathan secoua sa tête pour revenir à la réalité quand le prof arriva.** _

Nathan ramassa le ballon, la pluie coulait sur son visage. Il était dos au panier. Il se tourna et tira. Le ballon toucha le cerceau et tomba de nouveau à coté. Il se retourna dégouté et vit une voiture s'arrêter près du terrain. Quelqu'un en sortit abrité d'un parapluie. Il ramassa le ballon et sa veste parterre. Il était mouillé jusqu'aux os. Il s'avança vers cette personne. Elle lui sourit.  
"Merci d'être venue." Dit-il.  
"Toujours là quand tu as besoin, beau goss."  
Il afficha un sourire satisfait et la prit par la taille pour l'embrasser.

Je m'étais levée assez tôt ce matin, Brooke m'avait prêtée sa voiture pour que je puisse rentrer. Je garrai la voiture devant la maison. Le soleil se levai. J'entrai dans la maison. Tout était calme. Apparement ils avaient ramenés les cadeaux de mariage chez nous. La mère Carter ne devait pas apprécier et c'était encore un moyen de me le faire comprendre. J'allai monter les escaliers pensant que Michael était à l'étage mais je stoppai net quand j'entendis mon nom venant du salon.  
"Alors..." Je me retournai doucement. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, encore vêtu de son costume. Je déposai la robe sur la rampe de l'escalier et avançai jusqu'à l'encadrement où je m'y adossai.  
"Je..."  
"Non... pas de 'je'... Tu étais où?"  
"J'étais chez Brooke."  
"Je sais pas pourquoi je m'en doutais. Je savais qu'elle me mentais."  
"Michael... Elle a fait ca parce que je lui ai demandé."  
Il but une gorgée de son whiskey.  
"Pourquoi Haley?"  
Oui... pourquoi?..  
"Mike... c'est pas à cause de toi... J'étouffais... J'ai paniqué..."  
"Tu avais des raisons de paniquer? Si tu as paniqué c'est que tu avais des doutes?"  
"Non! Je veux dire, je voulais me marier avec toi... Mais depuis le début je n'ai rien controlé!"  
Il se leva et me lança un regard exaspéré. "Comment ça?"  
"Oui! Dès qu'on a annoncé nos fiançailles à ta famille... j'ai perdu le contrôle de tout! Ta mère s'est occupée des invitations, des robes des demoiselles d'honneurs, des plats, des petits fours aux olives... Michael! Je deteste les olives! La cérémonie ne me ressemblait pas alors que c'était censé être MON mariage!"  
"Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit?"  
"Mais parce qu'on ne peut rien dire avec ta mère!"  
Il me fusilla du regard.  
"Donc c'est de sa faute si tu me laisses tomber devant l'autel?!"  
Je hochai la tête en soupirant. Est-ce que c'était une raison valable? Le fait que sa mère m'étouffait?  
"Je suis désolée... Désolée Michael, de t'avoir fait ça..."  
Il baissa les yeux. Je sentais qu'il s'adoucissait.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"  
"J'ai besoin de temps..."  
"Tu as surtout besoin de parler à ma mère."  
Je hochai de nouveau la tête.  
"Je vais aller me prendre une douche... On déjeune chez ma mère dans 2h." Dit-il.  
Quand il passa à coté de moi, ma main frola la sienne.  
"Mike..."  
Il se pencha et m'embrassa puis il monta les escaliers. Et voila... Bravo James... Tu viens de marquer un point...

Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Nathan se frotta les yeux et se redressa. Il poussa légèrement Dana, sa "petite amie" actuelle... petite amie est un grand mot, il l'avait rencontré dans un bar il y a trois semaines et de temps en temps ils se voyaient. Il décrocha le téléphone, encore dans le coltar.  
"Allo?"  
"C'est moi."  
"Luke... Il est.. 8h... et c'est Dimanche..."  
"Ouais je sais... Estimes toi heureux de pas avoir été réveillé par notre très cher père à 7h..."  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore..." Demanda Nathan en baillant.  
"Les grands parents ont débarqués." Nathan soupira jettant sa tête en arrière. Il manquait plus que ça! Un repas familiale surprise. Il raccrocha sans même répondre à son frère. Nathan souffla désesperé.  
"Merde..."  
Dana se redressa encore endormie.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Nathan.  
"Une urgence. Je dois filer. Tu claqueras la porte derrière toi." Il se leva attrapant son jeans.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant que Michael prenait sa douche, j'étais allée me changer. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'aller déjeuner avec ma potentielle belle-famille... pour entendre des tas d'horreurs. Oui j'avais mal agis. J'aurais dû en parler avant de m'enfuir et être ridicule. Mais aller là bas comme si de rien était et entendre Ida dire à Michael "Je te l'avais dit qu'elle nous poserait que des problèmes" ou bien entendre mes belles-soeurs bavasser entre elles sur moi et comme quoi j'étais déjà la honte du clan alors que je l'avais à peine intégrer. Je m'enfouillis sous les couvertures. Le lit me paraissait peu comfortable. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que le matela était aussi dur. Une grande différence avec celui de... Haley! Mais arrêtes de penser à ça! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis... Tu préféres le lit d'un autre à celui que tu partages avec ton fiancé! Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi c'est pas possible!  
J'attrapai le cousin et le mis sur ma tête en ronchonnant.  
"Haley?"  
Je me redressai.  
"Oui?"  
"Tu n'es pas prête?"  
"Je viens pas..."  
Michael soupira et il évita de me regarder. Il savait que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il pensait. Quand il fesait ça ca signifiait que ce qu'il pensait n'allait pas me plaire ou me blesser.  
"Bien. Fais comme tu veux."  
Il quitta la pièce. Je me ralongeai regardant le plafond. Je gigotais essayant de trouver une position dans le lit mais rien à faire. J'avais dû tourner pendant au moins une heure et demie quand je décidai de me lever. C'était inutile. Je m'en voulais, je paniquais encore plus à l'idée de ma prochaine rencontre avec Ida et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Nathan. Je sais même pas pourquoi je me prenais la tête avec ça, il m'avait juste aidé rien de plus. J'avais juste recroisé une vieille connaissance... Même pas une connaissance vu qu'on s'était jamais parlé... Je ne le connaissais qu'à travers des rumeurs et des faits racontés par d'autres.

_**Je descendai du bus scolaire, mon sac en bandoulière, mon dernier livre de chevet à la main. C'était un livre d'un auteur français "Ensemble c'est tout". C'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille mal dans sa peau qui fesait la rencontre d'un homme à la carapace de pierre mais avec un coeur d'artichaud. Une histoire d'amour romantique mais à problèmes. Il fesait beau aujourd'hui la plupart des élèves étaient dehors. Il y avait l'équipe des Ravens assis sur une table, quelques intellos à une autre, dans le coin opposé qui potassaient leur bouquins, et près des portes il y avait le groupe des pompom girls. Avec leur uniformes. Trois groupes bien distincts. Et moi je me trouvais au milieu. Les pompoms étaient trop superficielles pour moi, les intellos on travaillait ensemble toute la journée mais aucun n'était de réels amis. Et les membres de l'équipe de basket c'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Oui biensûr j'avais des amis. Wayne, il était membre de l'équipe mais ne supportait pas les autres, on se connaissait depuis le bac à sable, Micro un outcast un peu comme moi, Skills, Fergie et Junk. Skills avait décidé de créer notre groupe : les Rivers. Ceux qui font du basket au bord de la rivière. C'était notre QG.  
Je remarquai Nathan assis à la table avec ses potes, il semblait distant. Ce gars était vraiment une enigme. Et une différente tous les jours... Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.**  
"**Dis Princesse... Ne t'approches pas de lui. Sinon je serais dans l'obligation de le tuer."  
Je me retournai.**  
"**Wayne..."  
Il sourit. "Tu sais pas la nouvelle rumeur qui court?"  
Je secouai la tête.**  
"**Il parait qu'il aurait mis une fille enceinte. C'est de plus en plus jeune dans sa famille."**  
"**Ce sont des rumeurs. C'est pas toujours vrai."**  
"**Demandes à Thérésa."**  
"**Cette fille est un cas... Si elle était un peu plus raisonnable ca lui tomberait pas dessus. Et puis qui te dis que c'est le cas. Ca se trouve elle a inventé..."**  
"**Tu défends Nathan Scott maintenant?"**  
"**Non. Je dis juste qu'il est peut-être pas responsible de tous les malheurs qui se produisent."  
Wayne se mit à rire. "T'es bien unique toi. A chercher du bon chez tout le monde."  
Je haussai les épaules. Il commença à marcher en direction de l'entrée.**  
"**Tu viens?" M'interpella-t-il quand il remarqua que j'observais toujours Nathan.  
Je hochai la tête et le rejoignis.**_

Je fus prise d'une envie de sortir. J'enfilai ma veste de survêtement et mes baskets. Un petit footing et j'irais beaucoup mieux après surtout si je m'arrête à l'épicerie pour acheter des crèmes glacées.

Nathan arriva devant la maison de ses parents. C'était une grande maison qu'ils avaient achetés quand les garçons étaient partis à l'Université. Nathan remarqua la voiture de ses grand-parents. May et Royal Scott adoraient faire des visites surprises à leur fils et à leur belle-fille. Deborah Scott était la seule à peu près normale dans la famille. Elle supportait ses fils face à leur père, mais Dan avait certainement remarqué puisqu'il l'avait mis dans le secteur international de la société. Comme ça elle passait moins de temps à la maison. Lucas était assis sur les marches devant la maison.  
"Salut."  
"Salut, Nate."  
"Alors? Déjà sorti? Ils sont déjà entrain de se battre?"  
"Papa et Grand Père? Oui. Grand-père a eu la grande idée de me demander où en était ma carrière de journaliste et de demander ta dernière moyenne..."  
"Oh super! Je suis même pas arrivé que c'est déjà la 3eme guerre mondiale là dedans." Nathan s'assit à coté de son frère en soupirant.  
"Je vais t'avouer... Si tu veux partir et pas rester, Nathan. Je te comprendrais."  
"Non? C'est vrai?! C'est tellement rare! J'ai pas l'habitude!"  
Lucas donna un coup de poing à son frère dans le bras.  
"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis!"  
Nathan rigola. "Meme pas mal, fillette."  
Lucas secoua la tête.  
"Jenna a eu une proposition de job à Berlin..."  
"Oh c'est super!"  
"Elle s'en va dans 2 semaines."  
"Et?"  
"Et je la suis pas."  
Nathan soupira. "T'es vraiment con."  
"C'était pas la bonne..."  
Ils se retournèrent entendant leur père et leur grand-père crier.  
"Ca s'entend jusqu'ici?" Demanda Nathan surpris.  
Lucas hocha la tête.  
"Allez files! T'as mieux à faire. Moi je reste là... J'irais jouer les arbitres dans un moment."  
"Viens avec moi on va s'amuser. Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas fait une partie ensemble."  
"C'est vrai..."  
Lucas se leva en même temps que Nathan quand il entendit May l'appeler. "Ecoutes, on sortira ce soir si tu veux."  
Nathan hocha la tête. "Okay."  
"Dépeches toi avec Papa te voie." Nathan posa sa main sur son épaule.  
"Non pour une fois.. On va jouer les arbitres tous les deux..."  
"Tu crois que ca va être comme la dernière fois?" Demanda Lucas en entrant dans la maison.  
"J'espère pas... J'ai fini avec une machoire enflée..."  
Ils rigolerent et entrèrent dans l'arene.


	7. Chapter 7

La famille Scott était assise autour de la table dans un grand silene. Dan et Royal étaient en bout de table l'un en face de l'autre, Deb et May d'un coté et Nathan et Lucas de l'autre. Lucas se racla la gorge agacé par ce silence. Le problème chez les Scott était de trouver des sujets de conversation qui n'entrainaient pas des disputes ou des tensions. Et pour le moment il n'en avait aucun qui échappait à cette règle.  
Nathan jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette. Il aurait du écouter son frère pour une fois et partir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Dan prenait son temps pour finir son assiette et Royal obsevait son fils puis l'horloge posée sur la cheminée derrière ce dernier. May sourit à Lucas et se lança.  
"Alors les garçons... Comment vont les amours?"  
Lucas haussa les épaules. "Ma copine déménage en Allemagne..."  
"Et moi j'en ai pas vraiment..."  
Lucas le regarda d'un oeil suspect. Nathan hoha la tête... Ben ouais on pouvait pas appelé ca une copine ou du moins quelque chose de sérieux.  
"Nathan n'a pas le temps de faire des rencontres. Il passe tout son temps sur un terrain."  
Deb fusilla Dan du regard.  
"Laisses le tranquille tu veux. Il a le temps."  
"Et puis laisses le faire ce qu'il aime." Ajouta Royal.  
"Ce qu'il aime... pfff. On perd toujours ce qu'on aime. Il faut assurer son avenir avant les sentiments."  
Nathan poussa un long soupir. Toujours le même refrain. Nathan se leva et posa sa serviette sur la table.  
"Allez! Discutez bien de ma vie. Elle est pas prête de changer. Moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire."  
Il fit le tour de la table pour embrasser sa grand-mère et sa mère et quitta la pièce.  
"Tu vois ce que tu as fais." Lança Royal à Dan.  
"Ce que j'ai fais... Ca va être de ma faute si il supporte pas la vérité."

Nathan détestait ces repas familiaux c'était toujours la même rengaine et toujours à propos de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être le mauvais fils auquel on devait s'occuper des moindre détail de sa vie parce qu'il en était incappable.  
Il était capable de s'occuper de lui. Mais personne ne le laissait faire. Dan le régissait, son grand-père en rajoutait une couche. Et dans un sens en le défendant, sa mère et son frère aussi. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait s'était faire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire hier : une bière et une sieste au soleil près de la piscine. Voila comment il voulais régir sa vie le dimanche. Bières et piscine.

Je m'arrêtai de courir à quelques metres de l'épicerie. Je transpirais, j'avais courus au moins deux heures essayant de me vider la tête. J'imaginais Ida au petit déjeuner, vêtue de l'un de ses tailleurs, je parirais sur un oranger aujourd'hui, disant à Michael "Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle nous poserai que des problèmes. Vous savez pourtant que j'ai toujours raison. Mais vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête maintenant." Et puis pourquoi 'dire'? Plutôt répéter encore et encore. Je marchai jusqu'à l'épicerie et me dirigeai vers le rayon des crèmes glacées. Vanille? Chocolat-Menthe? Cookie? Je souris interieurement imaginant une reflexion d'Ida sur les parfums de crème glacée. Elle fesait des réflexions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Rien n'était à son goût, jamais. Je remuai mon nez de droite à gauche en reflechissant à ce que j'allais prendre. Quand quelqu'un derrière moi dit.  
"Essayes le nouveau parfum." Je me retournai et... oh mon dieu... je fus frappée par la foudre. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je suis certaine qu'il avait remarqué...  
"Lequel?"  
Nathan s'approcha du bac et pris un pot.  
"Celui la."  
Je pris le pot qu'il me tendait.  
"Fruits de la passion."  
"Ouais ils ont fait une nouvelle recette. Elle est pas mal du tout."  
Je hochai la tête. "Merci."  
"De rien."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
"J'avais plus de bières... et j'ai besoin de décompresser alors..."  
"Moi aussi..."  
"Oh c'est pour ça la crème glacée?"  
Je hochai la tête encore une fois. Haley tu as une bouche bon sang! Il va finir par croire que tu es un toutou qu'on met à l'arrière de la voiture!  
"T'es pas bien bavarde..."  
"Je l'ai jamais vraiment été..."  
"Moi non plus... Ca change que ce soit moi le plus bavard.."  
Qu'est-ce que je fais la? Pourquoi j'ai ce sourire bêta sur mes lèvres et le pire c'est que j'arrive même pas à l'enlever!!  
"Alors? Tu es rentrée chez toi?"  
"Oui..."  
"Comment va le fiancé?"  
"Bien... Plutôt bien."  
Il hocha la tête.  
"Bon! Ben! Je vais y aller... Je dois encore rentrer en courant alors..."  
Je commençai à m'éloigner vers la caisse mais je sentais qu'il me suivait. Je posai mon pot sur le comptoir et lui son pack de bières. J'avais chaud... tellement chaud... Je commençais à me demander si c'était moi ou si ça venait du temps. Mais non... enfait je crois que ça vient de moi... respires Haley. Respires.  
"Ca serait bien qu'on se revoie..." Dit-il au même moment ou la cassière annonçait le prix. Je payai la caissière et me retournai vers lui.  
"Oui pourquoi pas..."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?"  
"Ce soir?"  
Il haussa les épaules. "Oui..."  
"Huh... Je... Je sais pas..."  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire au bon dieu pour qu'il me punisse ainsi? A m'assailler de doutes, de panique et de choix en l'espace de 48h... 48h à peine...  
"Je suis sur l'annuaire... alors quand t'as un moment... Tu fais signe." Il paya la caissière à son tour et quitta le magasin. Et moi je restais plantée là.  
"Il est très séduisant." Je tournai ma tête pour voir la caissière.  
"Je serais vous je foncerais."  
"Ah oui?"  
"Oui." Je souris et sortit du magasin. Je vis Nathan mettre son pack dans la voiture et fermer la porte. Je me lance? Je me lance pas? Qu'est-ce que je risque? D'attirer la jalousie de Michael... mais il a pas besoin de savoir que j'ai pris contact avec un vieu camarade de classe... Et puis il n'y a pas de raison d'être jalou... C'était seulement pour nouer un contact qui n'avait jamais exister auparavant. Mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il était troublant... Toujours aussi troublant et mystérieux... Bon allez Haley!! Décides toi! Il va partir et après tu regretteras... Je pris une profonde respiration.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tu es sérieuse ?" Me demanda Nathan en ouvrant la porte de chez lui.  
"Oui! J'y étais! Mais tu m'as pas remarquée."  
"Pourtant tu devais être la plus discrète... tu te détachais forcément des autres."  
"Alors tu étais trop occupé." On se dirigea jusqu'à sa cuisine où il me donna une cuillère.  
"Viens on va dehors on sera mieux."  
Je hochai la tête et le suivai. Il s'installa sur une des chaises longues je pris l'autre.  
"Alors comme ça tu étais à la dernière fête de la plage."  
"Ouais, c'était ma première et la dernière... C'est Wayne qui m'avait attiré jusqu'à là-bas."  
"Wayne?"  
"Wayne Patterson. Il jouait dans l'équipe de basket avec toi."  
"Oh oui je vois! Il pouvait pas m'encadrer."  
"C'est lui!" Je rigolai. "Il te détestait."  
"On peut pas plaire à tout le monde..."  
"Tout le monde t'admirais mais te détestait en même temps au lycée, c'est étrange."  
"Admiration... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi m'admirer..."  
Je haussai les épaules. "Tu étais populaire, talentueux au basket... plutôt pas mal... Les filles t'admirais et les garçons t'enviaient."  
Il me sourit.  
"Pas mal?"  
Je sentais mes joues rougir, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver 6 ans en arrière, au lycée...  
"Oui... Ca a bien changé je te rassures."  
Il fronça les sourcils. "C'est à dire?"  
"Maintenant tu es bien."  
"Seulement bien?" Il rigola.  
"Tu fais des progrès."  
"Et toi James? Tu avais plus d'admirateurs ou plus d'envieurs?"  
"Ni l'un ni l'autre. Personne ne m'admirait et personne ne m'enviait. Il y a pas de quoi envier une fille comme moi. J'étais pas populaire, plutôt coincée..."  
"Tu étais mignonne et intelligente, je suis certain que quelques filles étaient jalouses de toi."  
Je secouai la tête. "J'en doute fort."  
Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit? Que j'étais mignonne? Nathan Scott commençait à m'étonner de plus en plus. Est-ce que ca signifiait qu'il me regardait? Et puis pourquoi il me regardait?  
"C'est agréable des moments comme ça..."  
Je tournai les yeux pour le voir. Il avait la tête relevé pour profiter du soleil.  
"Ca détend... J'ai deux moyens pour oublier mes problèmes.. Le basket ou un bon bain de soleil." Il tourna la tête pour me regarder. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi pour te détendre?"  
"Je mange de la crème glacée. C'est Brooke qui m'a donné la maladie de la crème glacée en regardant un bon navet à la télé ou un film à l'eau de rose très chiché."  
Nathan rit amusé.  
"Comment ca se fait qu'on se parlait pas au lycée?" Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.  
Pourquoi. Je n'en savais rien. On était tellement différent, on ne vivait pas dans le même monde. C'était même étonnant qu'aujourd'hui ils se parlaient aussi facilement.  
"Je ne sais pas... Un moment a dû se présenter un jour mais on l'a raté..."  
Mes yeux étaient complètement immobiles, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de regarder ses yeux. J'espérait qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, mais j'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très discret pour ce genre de chose surtout que mes joues se teignaient en rouge vif. Olala... il fait chaud. Je regardai partout autour de moi sauf lui.  
Il se redressa.  
"Dis... Ca te dit d'aller en boite ce soir... J'ai promis à Lucas de sortir, tu pourrais inviter Brooke."  
"Oui. Pourquoi pas... Ca pourrait être sympa."  
Il afficha un grand sourire. "Super! Je vais..." On tourna la tête en direction de la maison quand on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Nathan s'escusa rapidement et alla à l'intérieur.

Nathan traversa la cuisine et arriva dans le hall.  
"Dana?"  
La jeune femme sourit. "J'ai oublié quelque chose ce matin."  
Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas mielleux, puis quand elle arriva à lui elle posa ses mains sur son torse.  
"Tu peux aller le chercher..."  
"Il faudrait que tu m'aides... Je sais pas vraiment où je l'ai mis..."  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Ma curiosité avait pris le dessus. Je posai mon pot de crème sur la chaise longue et m'avança discrètement vers la maison. Je m'arrêtai net et me retourna.  
"Non non et non! Haley! Ca te regarde pas! C'est dingue mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive..."  
Je retournai vers la chaise quand j'entendis des rires féminins à l'étage. Je levai les yeux sur l'étage supérieur, une des fenêtres était ouverte. Les rires venaient d'ici. J'aperçus une fille au longs cheveux blonds de dos. Je l'entendais parler avec Nathan. Elle avait le même rire que les filles qu'il fréquentait au lycée... Je soupirai.

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençais à s'impatienter.  
"Dana... qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste?"  
"Ca!" Elle lui montra son soutien-gorge. Nathan baissa les yeux.  
"Escuse moi j'ai une amie à la maison et je l'ai laissé trop longtemps toute seule... Tu devrais y aller maintenant que tu as récuperé ton bien."  
"Une amie?"  
"Oui une amie de lycée."  
Il la guida gentiment jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et jusqu'à la porte.  
"Tu m'appelleras?"  
Il sourit et hocha la tête.  
"Bye, Nate."  
"Bye." Elle partit et il ferma la porte en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Bon maintenant il devait rejoindre Haley et s'escuser de cette intrusion. Il retraversa la cuisine pour retourner sur la terrasse.  
"Haley?"  
Il regarda à droite, à gauche. Personne.  
"Haley?"  
Il baissa les yeux sur la chaise et vis le pot de crème glacée avec la cuillère dedans. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
"Et merde."


	9. Chapter 9

"Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Brooke P. Davis. Laissez un message après le bip."  
"Brooke... C'est moi... T'es jamais chez toi quand c'est des urgences... Je suis à deux doigts de me pendre alors décroches si tu veux pas ma mort sur la conscience... Brooke?... Brooke?... T'abuses."  
Je raccrocai dégoutée. Il fallait mieux que je rentre. C'était la meilleure à faire, laisser Nathan avec sa petite copine. Je sais pas pourquoi j'étais énervée après ça. Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Et j'avais d'autres soucis en ce moment... Je rentrai à la maison en marchant doucement. Je ne mettais jamais rendu compte comme la banlieue où l'on vivait était si grande... et en même temps si proche de chez...  
"Ahhh! Haley arrêtes de penserà ça!!" Je m'arrêtai net en voyant une vieille dame dehors dans son jardin me regardant bizarement.  
Je lui souris embarassée et accèlera le pas. Je ressentais le besoin de m'évader, le fait de tomber sur Nathan hier était peut-être un signe que c'est ce qu'il me fallait... prendre de la distance avec tout ça... ma belle-mère, ma belle famille, mon mariage. J'étais à peine sortie de l'université que je me mariais... Ca n'avait rien de bizar... Michael et moi sortiont ensemble depuis 2 ans et demi... Une voiture se mit à rouler au pas à coté de moi, je ralentis et tournai la tête. La vitre se baissa.  
"Decidement... t'es vachement douée pour t'enfuir."  
Je le fusillai du regard.  
"C'est censé être drôle?"  
Il haussa les épaules.  
"Pas forcément... Pourquoi t'es partie?"  
"Tu semblais occupée. Et j'ai horreur de déranger les gens."  
"On dirait mon frère! Vous passez votre temps à vous faire piétiner."  
"Je ne me fais pas piétiner."  
"Si tu t'écrases.. Je sais pas pourquoi et à cause de qui mais c'est ce que tu fais. Ca se sent."  
Je m'arrêtai.  
"De quel droit tu oses me dire ça? Tu ne me connais même pas."  
"Peut-être plus que tu ne le crois."  
Adieu mystère et bonjour agacement! Je tournai les talons et repris mon chemin.  
La voiture accèlera, s'arrêta deux mètres devant moi et la porte passager s'ouvrit. Je soupirai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore!  
J'arrivai au niveau de la portière et me bloquait le trottoir.  
"Montes."  
"Non." Il me regarda avec insistance.  
"Montes je te dis."  
"Vraiment t'as pas changé."  
"Tu ne me connaissais pas avant alors comment peux-tu..."  
"Peut-être plus que tu le crois." Dis-je en l'imitant. Il sourit amusé.  
"Allez montes."  
"Pourquoi je ferais ça?"  
"C'est peut-être le deuxième moment... faut pas le rater."  
Mon coeur s'était endurcit en sortant de chez lui, mais il se ramolit en moins de deux. Nathan Scott avait toujours ce pouvoir sur les autres, rien que par un sourire et un regard... Je me résignai et montait dans la voiture.

Nathan m'avait ramené à la maison. On s'était donné rendez-vous dans une vieille boite de nuit du centre. Brooke devait venir me chercher dans moins de dix minutes. J'espérais qu'elle vienne plutôt pour que je n'ais pas à croiser Michael. J'étais dans ma chambre assise au milieu d'un amas de fringues. Je savais pas quoi mettre. J'entendis une voiture se garrer. Si c'était Brooke je devais me dépecher de faire un choix, si c'était Michael je ferais mieux de ranger ça avant qu'il arrive. Je pris une jupe courte noire en tissu fluide, un haut assorti avec un bolero, les mis de coté et enfourna ma pile de fringues dans mon placard. Je poussais les portes pour essayer de tout faire rentrer. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.  
"Zut! Zut! Zut!"  
"Haley c'est moi!"  
Je soupirai de soulagement. C'était Brooke.  
"J'arrive une seconde!"  
"Je peux monter?"  
"Ouais si tu veux." Je pris mes vêtements et alla derrière le paravant.  
J'entendais Brooke monter et entrer dans la chambre.  
"T'es pas encore prête?  
"Désolée. J'arrivais pas à choisir mes fringues."  
"C'est toi qui voulait éviter Mike... A cette vitesse on va le croiser."  
J'enfilai mon haut et sortit de derrière le paravant.  
"Wow!" Brooke me regarda bouche bée.  
"Tu vas où là? A un rencard?"  
"Ca fait trop rencard?"  
Brooke hocha la tête. "Un peu... beaucoup."  
"C'est pas un rencard. Et je préfére être habillée comme ça que comme toi."  
"Quoi? Ma robe te plait pas?"  
C'était une robe rouge courte et elle portait des talons hauts noirs et pour accesoiriser le tout elle avait mis une veste en skai.  
"Ca fait premier rendez-vous selon Brooke Davis."  
"Enfait ca t'es venu comment d'accepter de sortir avec Nathan Scott?"  
"Je sors pas avec Nathan Scott, Brooke... C'est une reunion entre anciens. C'est pour ça que tu es conviée."  
Elle roula des yeux. "Mais bien sûr..." Marmonna-t-elle pendant que je finissais de me coiffer.  
"On peut y aller."  
Brooke se leva avec élan en prenant ma main.

Nathan et Lucas revenaient vers la table où on les attendait.  
"Alors un jus de tomate pour Haley..." Nathan me donna mon verre.  
"Un cocktail pour toi." Lucas donna le verre à Brooke.  
"Et deux bières." Ils trinquèrent ensemble.  
"C'est cool cet endroit. Je connaissais pas." Lança Brooke.  
"On venait ici assez souvent quand on se déplacait à Charlotte pour les matchs de Nathan." Répondit Lucas.  
"Vous étiez à Duke tous les deux alors?"  
"Ouais. Et toi Standford?"  
Brooke hocha la tête. "Etant donné que mes parents déménageaient en Californie... Je les ai suivi."  
J'écoutais Brooke et Lucas discuter. Etant pompom girl, Brooke cotoyait Nathan et Lucas tous les jours et même les nuits vu qu'ils assistaient aux même fêtes. Pourtant ils s'étaient perdu de vue... Je pense que c'est leur clan qui voulait ça... Nous, je veux dire moi, Wayne, Skills, Micro étions restés en contact. On se voyait pas aussi souvent qu'on le voulait mais on s'appellait ou on parlait sur internet assez souvent. Alors que les pompoms girls et les jocks passaient leur temps ensemble au lycée et passaient à autre chose à l'université, puis encore à autre chose en entrant dans la vie active. Mon regard croisa celui de Nathan.  
"Ca va?" Me demanda-t-il.  
"Oui."  
Lucas invita Brooke à danser. Nathan but une gorgée de bière.  
"Je m'escuses pour t'avoir dis que tu t'écrasais tout à l'heure..."  
Je secouai la tête. "Non, ca va... Le pire c'est que tu as raison."  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta vie pour que tu t'en éloignes?"  
"Une belle-mère trop envahissante... Et je sais pas... les doutes avant le mariage. La routine..."  
"Si tu aimes ton fiancé, tu t'en fiches de ta belle-mère..."  
"C'est pas si simple... C'est un peu la personne qui accepte les gens qui intègrent le clan, celle qui décide de tout, tout le temps, celle qui a un avis sur tout, une critique sur tout."  
"Je vois le tableau..."  
"Hier je me trouvais dans ma robe de mariée, face à la glace. Et j'ai énuméré les choses que j'avais faite moi pour MON mariage... la liste était pas bien longue. J'ai juste choisi ma robe et encore elle a donné son avis en insistant... elle a fait les invitations, la liste des invités. Rends toi compte il n'y avait pas mes amis, mes propres amis, il y avait des gens que je ne connaissais pas de la haute bourgeoisie irlando-américaine."  
"Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit stop?"  
"Pour Michael... il vénère sa mère. Je suis sûre que si il devait choisir entre moi ou sa chère maman Ida, il la choisirait elle." Nathan manqua de s'étouffer avec la dernière gorgée.  
"Tu plaisantes? Il te mérites pas alors... Si il l'a choisi elle c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas comme il devrait."  
Et me revoilà avec six ans de moins... si on était pas dans cette boite de nuit à Charlotte, j'aurais juré qu'on était au lycée de Tree Hill... Il me sourit.  
"Je suis un pietre danseur mais je sais danser les slows. Tu veux danser?"

**Do it now  
You know you are  
You feel it in your heart  
And your burning and wishin  
At 1st wait, it won't be on a plate**

Il se leva me tendant la main légèrement. Je hochai la tête et pris sa main.  
Il me guida jusqu'à la piste de danse où Brooke et Lucas étaient. Ses mains se posèrent juste en dessus de ma hanche, les miennes se posèrent sur ses épaules.

**Your gonna work for it harder and harder  
And I know cause I've been there before  
Knockin on door with rejection (rejection)  
And you'll see cause if it's ment to be  
Nothing can compare to deserving your dream**

Il avait délicatement posé sa tête sur le mienne. Je pouvais sentir son coeur battre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait sentir le mien? Le mien ne battait pas il bondissait. C'était fort, c'était étrange.

**It's amazing  
It's amazing  
All that you can do  
It's amazing  
It makes my heart sing  
Now it's up to you**

Je levai les yeux en espérant croiser le sien et deviner ce qu'il pensait mais il ne me regardait pas et j'aurais parié qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Bizarement, je me sentais détendue. Agréablement détendue et j'avais des papillons dans l'estomac. Je posai ma tête sur son torse. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça et je commençais à culpabiliser de ressentir ça... dans les bras d'un autre...

* * *

_Chanson : Jem - It's Amazing. _


	10. Chapter 10

J'étai allongée dans mon lit, il était 2h du matin et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce moment avec Nathan m'avait boulversé. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, à cette culpabilité... mais aussi au bien-être que j'avais ressenti. Je tournai ma tête et vis Michael endormi. Je m'approchai de lui et me lovai au creux de son épaule. Je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Mais je ne trouvai pas ce que je recherchais...

Nathan entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette soirée avait été plus que boulversante. Il en avait rien laisser paraître. Il avait toujours été doué pour cacher ce qu'il pensait. Mais ce soir il avait failli ne pas y arriver. Il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, elle fesait battre son coeur à tout rompre. Si on lui avait dit qu'il recroiserait un jour Haley James, il n'y aurait pas cru et surtout il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ressentirait... ça... Il pensait à elle, à elle et à rien d'autre. Même si il n'en avait pas le droit...

Le lendemain, je me réveillai au son de la voix de la femme que je redoutais le plus. J'avais réussi à m'endormir au bout d'une heure. Je m'étirai et enfilai ma veste en laine.  
"Quand penses-tu pouvoir le faire, Michael?" J'entendis Ida demander à Michael. Les voix venaient de la cuisine. Je pris une profonde respiration. Un jour ça devait bien arrivé... je savais qu'un jour j'aurais dû faire face à ma belle-mère. J'entrai dans la cuisine, me fesant aussi petite que je pouvais. Ida était assise à la table près de la baie vitrée, comme à son habitude elle portait un tailleur... aujourd'hui il était gris... Michael se servait un café vers la cuisinière. Le regard d'Ida se posa sur moi. On m'aurait tiré dessus ça aurait eu le même effet.  
"Bonjour."  
Elle me regardait de haut, avec son air hautain et bourgeois, son visage ne laissait rien paraître... pas une faiblesse, pas un sentiment. Son regard se posa sur Michael et elle lui sourit.  
"Alors, chéri. Quand peux tu le faire?"  
Bam! C'était encore mieux que je ne le pensais. Elle m'ignorait totalement.  
"Maman..." Lacha Michael.  
Elle me sourit, forcée.  
"Bonjour Haley."  
Mais ce fut très rapide. Je m'avançai jusqu' à la cuisinière pour me servir un café. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'étrangler.  
"Je peux le faire à midi et je te l'apporte ce soir au dîner."  
Quoi? Quel dîner?  
Je me tournai vers eux.  
"Un dîner?"  
Ida se leva.  
"Oui, très chère, un dîner... Votre mariage était censé durer une semaine je vous rapelle... Nous avions tout prévu. Il faut donc assurer nos engagements envers les invités qui sont venus exprès pour l'évènement."  
Je hochai la tête.  
"D'ailleurs, je vous prirais de vous présenter à la réception ce soir. Vous devez faire face à vos actes." Elle s'avança.  
"Surtout qu'il paraît que le jour même de votre mariage vous avez disparu... et le dimanche vous êtes aller faire la fête. Je ne trouve..."  
"Maman." Michael posa un bisou sur sa joue. "On viendra ce soir."  
"Bien. Je n'insiste pas alors. J'ai confiance en toi, chéri."  
Elle caressa la joue de son fils et s'apprêta à partir.  
"Oh n'oubliez pas tenue de soirée exigée."  
Elle partit.  
Michael s'assit sur le tabouret face à moi.  
"Je comprends.. On aurait pas pu juste annulé et arrêter tout ça?"  
"Haley... Ma mère a invité plus d'une centaine d'invités... Un tiers sont déjà parti... Il faut assurer..."  
"Les engagements que nous avons pris."  
Je me forçais à sourire.  
"Génial. Je vais aller là-bas... je me sentirais.. ridicule et humiliée pendant une soirée et après ça ira mieux. C'est un cap à passer."  
"Oui. Un cap a passé après ce que tu as fait."  
"Désolée d'avoir humilié et foutu la honte à ta famille." Je commençais à m'énerver.  
"Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pense à moi? Et à ce que j'ai ressenti Michael? Non! Personne! Mais c'est pas grave!!" Je vidai mon café dans l'évier, posai ma tasse et quittai la cuisine.  
Je sortis de la cuisine et allai dans le salon, me recroqueviler sur le canapé. J'entendis Michael arriver. Il s'assit à côté de moi, m'entourant de ses bras.  
"Eh chérie... tu sais que je t'aime... Ca m'a fait mal que tu me quittes comme ça samedi... J'aurais aimé... que tu m'en parles. Que tu parles de tes doutes... Si on se marie on doit tout partagé, tout se dire." Il m'embrassa sur la tempe.  
"J'ai confiance en toi." Je ne me retournai pas pour le voir. Il caressa rapidement ma joue et quitta la pièce. Et moi je restais là... avec mes doutes et quelqu'un qui croyait en moi...

Lucas entra dans la maison avec un sac en papier.  
"Nathan! Le petit dej'!"  
Nathan arriva par les escaliers.  
"T'es tombé du lit ou quoi?" Demanda Nathan en se frottant les yeux.  
"Ouais dans les deux sens du terme."  
Nathan fronça les sourcils essayant de comprendre à quoi son frère fesait illusion puis il leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Jenna est pas encore partie et tu..." Nathan soupira exaspéré. "Ah allez laisses tomber tu fais bien ce que tu veux."  
Ils allèrent dans la cuisine.  
"Tu as ramené Haley hier soir?"  
"Ouais."  
"Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre dis donc... Ca change du lycée..."  
Nathan ouvrit le sac que son frère avait ramené et sortit les cafés. Il ne fit même pas attention à ce que venait de dire Lucas.  
"J'ai dis... Ca change du lycée." Insista Lucas.  
Nathan hocha la tête. "J'ai jamais osé lui parler au lycée... Mais on a raté une occasion.. On s'entend plutôt bien."  
"Tu fais gaffe."  
"Je comprends pas..."  
"Elle est fiancée... elle a failli se marier ça veut dire que c'est du serieux. Ne te mets pas au milieu de tout ca..."  
Nathan secoua la tête.

Brooke et moi étions dans la chambre.  
"Alors... qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre?"  
"Je sais pas..." J'ouvris mon placard et sortis deux robes. Je lui présentai.  
"Rouge? Femme fatale? Ou Noire... femme qui essaye de se faire très discrète?"  
Brooke sourit.  
"Mon coeur balance... mais je prendrais la rouge." Haley la fusilla du regard.  
"J'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer."  
"Tu t'es déjà fais remarquer et Madame Carter ne te lachera pas comme ça..."  
"Je sais..." J'allai derrière le paravant.  
"Tu es rentrée avec Lucas hier soir?"  
"Oui..."  
"Et ?"  
"Et rien du tout! Ca te regardes pas." Je passai ma tête sur le côté du paravant.  
"Comme ça? Tu veux rien dire à ta meilleure amie?"  
Brooke me tira la langue. Je soupirai et continuai de m'habiller. Je sortis de ma chachette et tournai pour montrer à Brooke. Ma robe était noire, dos nu et elle s'arrêtait au dessus du genou.  
"Tu es sublime. C'est moi ou tu es rayonnante depuis hier?"  
Je haussai les épaules.  
"Oui... hier avec Nathan... tu semblais... détendue... et depuis tu es en forme."  
"Tu racontes n'importe quoi." Je me maquillai et enfilai mes chaussures.  
"Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir invité Lucas ce soir?"  
Je pivotai surprise.  
"Tu as invité Lucas?"  
"Madame Carter a besoin de monde pour finir les restes."  
J'éclatai de rire.  
"Tu n'as pas invité Nathan?"  
Non je n'avais pas invité Nathan. Ma part de culpabilité m'en avait empêché. Je trouvais bizare le fait qu'il vienne... J'imaginais la scène catastrophe... Nathan, Ida et moi... Je secouai ma tête avec horreur. Et pourtant... j'étais sûre que la soirée aurait été plus agréable...

Nathan était dehors sur la chaise longue. Le soleil se couchait. Il avait passé la journée à penser à Haley et à la réflexion de Lucas. La situation n'était pas facile et elle était pire que celle du lycée, elle était aussi étrange... Il jouait nerveusement avec son téléphone portable. Il hésitait. Lucas lui avait dit de pas se mettre au milieu... il ne voulait pas être au milieu... il avait raté sa chance au lycée... et maintenant... même si il en avait une... il ne pourrait pas la saisir. Il ouvrit son portable et composa un message.

"Tu le trouves?" Me demande Brooke à la porte.  
"Non..."  
"Dêpeches Haley... Après elle va nous casser les pieds parce que les invités arrivent et qu'on est pas en bas."  
Je fouillais dans mon tirroir à la recherche de mon chale. Quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer sur ma table de nuit. Je le regardai. Et si c'était lui? Il avait dit qu'il appelerait...  
Brooke me regarda avec insistance.  
"Haley on a pas le temps."  
Je retournai à ma recherche.  
"Trouvé!" Brooke afficha un sourire et commeça à partir. La tentation était trop forte... J'avançai jusqu'à la table de nuit. Un texto, je le lis et souris. Je répondais quand Michael arriva dans la chambre.  
"Haley..."  
Je fermai le portable après avoir envoyé le message.  
"Je te suis." Je lui souris et il prit ma main.

Michael me tenait par la taille, nous étions tous dans le salon. Les gens me regardaient bizarement ou m'ignoraient. Ceux qui m'ignoraient n'avaient vraiment pas plus de classe. Je me sentais de trop. Ida fit un signe à son fils aîné qui tapota sur son verre avec une cuillère pour attirer l'attention sur Ida.  
"Mes amis, j'ai une annonce à vous faire."  
Je me demandai ce qu'Ida allait bien pouvoir annoncer. Brooke me regarda aussi surprise que moi.  
"Le mariage n'ayant pas eu lieu samedi dernier..."  
Oh non... Mon coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Je levai les yeux vers Michael. Il souriait fièrement en regardant sa mère.  
"Il aura lieu ce samedi. Même lieu, même heure. J'espère que vous serez tous présent pour l'union de mon fils."  
Tout le monde nous regardèrent. Michael se pencha et m'embrassa. Non... Non... Pas ça... C'était les seuls mots qui me venaient à l'esprit. Je cherchai le regard de Brooke dans la salle et quand je le trouvai. Elle me sourit avec compassion en murmurant un 'ca va aller'. Non ca n'allait pas aller... Je ressentais la même panique.  
"Merci. Et maintenant, le buffet est ouvert!" s'exclama Ida.

Nathan était toujours dehors. Il avait bu une gorgée de sa bière quand il reçut un message. Il l'ouvrit et il sourit en le lisant.  
"Partante pour une virée dans le passé. Demain 8h devant l'epicerie. HJ."


	11. Chapter 11

Je vis Nathan garrer la voiture en face de l'épicerie. Je payai la caissière et sortit avec mon sac.  
"Hey!"  
Il sortait de la voiture.  
"Tu es prête?"  
"Oui! Je nous ais pris des sandwiches."  
Il m'ouvrit la porte passager pour que je puisse entrer dans la voiture, puis il la ferma et alla de son coté. Je mis le sac sur la banquette arrière.  
"Merci d'avoir accepté de venir. J'étais pas sûre que ca te tenterait."  
"Non Merci à toi de m'avoir proposé. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Ca tombe bien qu'avec le mariage j'avais demandé ma semaine de congé. Tu ne travailles pas toi?"  
"J'ai pris ma journée... Normalement j'avais entrainement aujourd'hui. Mais je dois aller voir mon ancien coach. Tu sais le Coach Durham."  
"Oh oui!"  
"Il est malade... alors... Mon coach m'a donné ma journée. Mais demain je travaillerai plus."  
On venait de sortir de la ville. Direction Tree Hill. Il fesait beau et j'avais vraiment besoin de ça après la bombe d'hier soir. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et ce matin quand Michael m'avait demandé où j'allais, je lui avais menti pour avoir la paix. C'était pas bon signe de commencer à mentir à son fiancé... mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule. Je tournai la tête pour voir Nathan. Enfin... pas toute seule... C'était vraiment étrange ce sentiment en elle, d'être aussi bien avec lui alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proches.

Pendant les cinq heures de trajet, on discuta de choses et d'autres, de nos anciens profs, des anciens élèves qu'on ne supportait pas, des vacances, de films. C'était tellement agréable. Tout semblait parfait, posé et naturel entre nous. Je commençais à regretter qu'on ne se soit jamais parlé au lycée, bien que le Nathan d'aujourd'hui semblait plus ouvert et plus mature.  
"Ca y est on est arrivé à Tree Hill." Annonça Nathan quand on passa la pancarte "Bienvenue à Tree Hill, NC".  
Je me revoyais six ans en arrière.  
"Alors que veux tu qu'on fasse d'abord?"  
"On va aller manger nos sandwiches dans ton endroit préféré et ensuite je devrais aller à l'hopital. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si..."  
"Non, je viendrai. Tu sais j'ai eu l'occasion de connaître Whitey."  
"Tu l'appeles Whitey?" Me demanda-t-il surpris.  
"Oui! Je l'aidais dans la paperasse durant mon temps libre, je lui ai même appris à utiliser un ordinateur puis j'ai aidé pas mal de joueurs en tutorat, comme Zach, Tim une fois.."  
"Et jamais moi?"  
"Non, c'était un notre qui s'occupait de toi il me semble."  
"Oui, Paul... ou un truc dans ce genre... J'aurais tellement aimé être tutoré par la toute mignonne Haley James. Zach et Tim ont eu de la chance."  
Je rougis. "Arretes de dire des betises."  
"Je ne dis jamais de betises. Que la vérité."  
Son visage redevint serieux et concentré sur la route. A ce moment là, je me demandai si il était vraiment sérieux et si il pensait ce qu'il disait. Mais le fait qu'il dise ca avait avait réveillé en moi les papillons qui dormaient. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose... même avec Michael.  
Nathan nous avaient emené dans mon endroit préféré : le Rivercourt. On sortit de la voiture et marchions jusqu'à la table en bois. Il s'assit en face de moi.  
"Alors c'est ici que tu passais tout ton temps avec les Rivers."  
"Oui! Eux ils jouaient et moi je comptabilisais les points."  
Il rigola.  
"Je venais ici quand vous n'y étiez pas... J'aime bien cet endroit... surtout le soir. Tu as les lumières de la ville sur l'autre rive, un léger vent frais. C'est reposant."  
"Je ne t'imaginais pas si... romantique."  
"Est-ce qu'on peut appeler ca du romantisme?"  
Je haussai les épaules.  
"Moi je venais ici les matins avant le lycée, lire ou juste regarder le soleil se lever."  
Il me sourit, il avait fini de manger. Il fouilla dans le sac.  
"Oh mon dieu!" s'écria-t-il.  
"Quoi?"  
"Des Crackers Jack!!"  
J'éclatai de rire. "Me dis pas que tu aimes ça?"  
"Celui qui n'aime pas ça est anormal." Il ouvrit une boite.  
"Et le truc que j'adore c'est les cadeaux stupides qu'il y a dedans. Quand j'étais gamin je passais mon temps à ouvrir des paquets pour avoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Et c'est Lucas qui mangeait les gateaux."  
Il déchira le petit paquet et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
"Tiens, c'est pour toi."  
"Oh non.. tu l'offriras à ta petite amie..."  
Il rigola en secouant la tête. "Faudrait déjà que j'en ai une. Allez tiens. Et ne dis pas que je ne t'ai jamais rien offert." Il prit ma main et glissa le bracelet sur mon poignet.  
"Merci."  
"De rien. Alors... il parait que mon frère était invité à ta petite fête hier soir?"  
"Oh ne m'en parles s'il te plait! J'ai accepté de venir avec toi pour me changer les idées. Ma vie est un enfer! Je supporte plus ma belle-mère... elle fait comme si j'existais pas."  
Il commença à rigoler discrètement."Qu'est-ce qui est drole?"  
"Je sais pas... Je t'imaginais bien entrain de taper cette vieille dinde." On éclata de rire. Puis je pris un air serieux et hautain made in Ida.  
"Un peu de respect, jeune homme. Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle donc jamais appris à ne pas rire des autres?"  
Nathan rigolait encore de plus belle. "Elle ressemble à ça?"  
"En moins jolie."  
Il afficha son demi-sourire. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage, le soleil se refletant sur l'eau et cet homme séduisant en face de moi qui rendait fous les papillons dans mon estomac. Nathan semblait aussi à l'aise que moi. Mais je préférais ne pas me faire d'illusions. C'était très peu probable que j'ai pu interesser Nathan Scott une seule seconde au lycée, alors pourquoi ça aurait changé?

Après le Rivercourt, on alla jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je sentais Nathan un peu nerveux quand on pénétra dans l'immeuble et de plus en plus quand on avançait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre.  
On s'arrêta devant la porte. Il prit une profonde respiration et me regarda.  
"Tu viens avec moi?"  
Je hochai la tête. "Si tu veux."  
Il tocqua et poussa la porte. Un homme assez vieux, assez pale était allongé dans un lit d'hopital. Il regardait vers la fenêtre.  
"Bonjour Coach."  
Le vieil homme tourna la tête et sourit.  
"Ah! Scott! Je t'attendais."  
Nathan s'approcha et serra la main de Coach Durham.  
"Mais que vois-je? Tu m'as ramené une pure merveille!"  
Il sourit et me regarda.  
"Bonjour Coach."  
"Mon dieu! Tu m'as ramené Haley James!" Je m'avançai vers lui et l'enlaça.  
Il regarda Nathan. "J'ai toujours espéré que tu t'en trouves une comme Haley. C'est le genre de fille qu'il te faut, pour te secouer avec des grands coups de pied dans le derrière."  
Il se tourna vers moi.  
"J'ai jamais autant galeré qu'avec lui tu sais."  
Je souris.  
"Coach, elle m'a juste accompagné, on ne..."  
Il rigola.  
"Allez va! Je sais bien que c'est pas ta petite amie... Elle est trop bien pour toi."  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide à Nathan, on aurait dit que ses mots l'avaient géné, comme si il était d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit Whitey mais qu'il en était déçu... voire triste. On commença à discuter pendant un moment, puis j'imaginai que si Nathan était venu là c'était pour avoir un moment tranquille avec Whitey. Je me levai et quittai la pièce, mais j'entendis leur conversation malgré moi.  
"Alors... Comment va Danny?"  
"Papa? Toujours égal à lui-même."  
"Il ne changera jamais, il sera trop tard quand il se rendra compte que ses fils tiennent à lui."  
"Papa n'aime personne."  
"Si mais son coeur est trop froid pour qu'il puisse en être conscient."  
"Et ton frère?"  
"Oh... Il se laisse faire... J'ai mal pour lui, j'aimerais lui dire ce que je pense mais il veut absolument soutenir papa dans l'espoir qu'un jour il se rende compte qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il l'aime. Mais je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec Lucas, alors je me tais."  
"Tu as toujours été plus rebel que ton frère. Nathan... ne le laisse pas t'enlever ce que tu aimes... et je parle de ton frère et du basket. Défends toujours ce que tu aimes, toujours."  
Il y eut un moment de silence et Whitey se remit à parler.  
"Alors comme ça tu as retrouvé Haley?"  
"Non... Le destin... J'ai failli la renverser le jour de son mariage."  
Je soupirai et m'éloignai de la porte. La curiosité est un vilain défaut Haley James... et pourtant c'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de savoir ce que Nathan Scott pensait de moi...

"Tu n'as pas saisi ta chance au lycée."  
"Elle était trop bien pour moi coach... et elle l'est toujours... et en plus elle est fiancée."  
"Depuis quand ca t'arrêtes? Tu m'as assez cassé les pieds avec ça au lycée."  
"Vous étiez le seul à qui je pouvais en parler."  
"Je sais. Je suis très heureux d'avoir été là pour toi, fiston."  
"Je vous dois tellement de chose."  
Whitey posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nathan.  
"Tu sais qu'elle a toujours eu un faible pour toi."  
Nathan rigola quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
"Je dérange?" L'infirmière entra.  
"Je vais y aller. On a encore de la route à faire."  
"Tu reviendras me voir?"  
"Promis."  
"Et tu me ramenèras ta jolie Haley."  
"J'essayerais."  
Nathan s'éloigna.  
"Fiston?"  
"Oui?"  
Whitey lui fit un clin d'oeil, Nathan sourit et sortit.

J'étais assise dans le couloir quand Nathan sortit de la chambre. Il me rejoint.  
"Prête à rentrer?"  
"Il le faut..."  
En sortant, on était tous les deux très silencieux, Nathan semblait réfléchir et moi je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je venais d'apprendre des choses sur la vie de Nathan à propos de son père. Je comprenais un peu mieux l'environnement dans lequel il avait vécu. Dehors il commençait à pleuvoir. On courut jusqu'à la voiture.  
"Nathan?"  
"Oui?"  
"Demain... Il y a une autre soirée... Je serai très heureuse... si tu venais."  
Il sourit faiblement et détourna les yeux pour démarrer la voiture.  
"Je vais y réfléchir."  
Je souriais, même si le temps s'était dégradé, que Nathan semblait plus distant et plus froid, mon coeur battait la chamade et les papillons étaient toujours là.


	12. Chapter 12

Ma journée d'hier restera gravée dans ma mémoire. Le retour avait été plus calme. Mais je devais revenir à la réalité. Ce matin j'avais reçu un message de Nathan, disant qu'il ne viendrait pas. J'avais été déçue. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là...  
Des bruits de verres qui trinquent, des petits groupes éparpillés dans toute la maison des Carter, les hommes d'un coté, les femmes de l'autres. Les hommes portaient des costumes noirs, les femmes des robes de soirées élégantes. Je me frayais un chemin parmis ces gens que je ne connaissais pas, vêtue d'une robe beige. Brooke et Lucas discutaient près du buffet. Ils avaient l'air très très proches depuis notre sortie à quatre.  
Michael passait sa soirée avec ses deux frères, Robin et Kyle. Je remarquai mes belles-soeurs, Holly et Gail discuter avec d'autres de leur amies. Par moment elle me jetait des regards hautains. J'étais à l'abattoir ce soir... j'étais dans l'arène et l'impératrice Ida m'avait jeté aux lions pour ma faute... On attendait qu'une seule chose... savoir si j'allais fuir encore samedi... J'avais envie de m'échapper et de pleurer. Mais je me souvenais de ce que Nathan avait dit... que je passais mon temps à fuir et à me laisser faire.  
Hier j'avais découvert des choses notamment sur la relation que Nathan et Lucas avaient avec leur père. Je revoyais des moments du lycée où j'observais Nathan et j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé la solution à son coté renfermé qu'il montrait certain jour. Son père ne lui donnait pas une vie facile et ça depuis le lycée.  
Je m'arrêtai en entendant Ida et deux de ses connaissances discuter.  
"Elle s'est enfuit... cinq minutes avant la cérémonie..." Dit Ida.  
"Est-ce vrai qu'on l'a vu en boite de nuit le soir même?" Demanda la femme à sa droite.  
Ida haussa les épaules. "Qui sait... Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas. Je lui ai dit à mon Michael que cette fille n'était pas pour lui... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas quitté après cette humiliation."  
"L'amour rend aveugle..."  
"L'amour rend peut-être aveugle mais il y a des limites. Je n'accepterai pas que mon fils souffre encore une fois à cause de cette fille."  
"Elle semble pourtant gentille."  
"Gentille peu-être. Mais elle n'est pas de notre monde. Elle ne respecte rien et elle voudrait que Michael fasse la même chose. Mais Michael est encrée dans le clan des Carter. Elle ne pourra rien y changer. C'est à elle de faire des efforts."  
Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je devais sortir... Je manquais d'air... Il fallait que je sorte. Je me tournai et dans ma panique, je me cognai à quelqu'un. Un de ses invités que je ne connaissais pas, avec une barbe blanche et une posture de grand homme. Le verre de vin rouge qu'il tenait dans ses mains se renversa sur moi, laissant une marque violette sur ma robe. C'était trop. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir, les larmes commençèrent à couler sur mes joues. Je sentais tout les regards sur moi. Je me mis à courir pour sortir dans le jardin. Le peu de personnes qui y étaient rentrèrent en me voyant. Je m'appuyai à la colonne en pleurant. Alors c'est à ça que je devais m'attendre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... à cette méchanceté et toute cette rancune... J'avais un goût salé dans la gorge et mes yeux me brûlaient. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, je ne voulais voir personne, ni Michael, ni Brooke, personne. Je m'apprêtai à m'éloigner quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules pour me retenir. Ce fut tellement rapide, mais je sentis cette sensation de bien être me parcourir. Il me fit pivoter et il me prit dans ses bras. Je mis mes bras autour de lui et m'accrocha à lui autant que je le pouvais.

On était assis sur le banc dans le jardin. On tournait le dos à la maison. J'essuyai mes joues mouillées par mes larmes avec le dos de ma main.  
"Ca va?" Me demanda-t-il avec une voix douce et posée.  
Je haussai les épaules.  
"Je suis ridicule..."  
"Tu n'es pas ridicule..."  
Je le regardai. "N'essayes pas d'être gentil..."  
Nathan me sourit et essuya une larme qui coulait sur ma joue avec son pouce.  
"Je suis pas gentil, je suis sincère. Je t'ai dit que je ne disais que la vérité. J'ai vu ce qui c'est passé... Comment tu regardais ces trois pies... j'ai compris..."  
Je me remis à pleurer.  
"Ma robe est trempée... et toute tachée... C'est ma mère qui me l'a offerte..."  
"Pour la remise des diplomes... Tu la portais."  
Nathan m'attira contre lui.  
"Viens... on va marcher..."

On avait quitté la maison des Carter et on marchait tranquillement dans la rue.  
"Où est-ce qu'on va?"  
Il ne parlait pas fort.  
"N'importe où... Merci d'être venu."  
"Je m'ennuyais... et puis j'espérais que tu sois triste que je vienne pas alors je voulais te faire une surprise." Il commençait à plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère c'était une touchante attention.  
"J'étais déçue... que tu ne viennes pas."  
"Toi aussi tu trouves cette situation bizare?"  
Je haussai les épaules. "Un peu... Ce qui est bizare c'est que on s'est jamais parlé au lycée... et qu'aujourd'hui on se recroise et on se parle comme depuis toujours."  
"C'est vrai... Je me sens bien."  
"Moi aussi..."  
On se regardait avec un sourire léger sur nos lèvres, tout en marchant. Je me sentais tellement à l'aise et un simple sourire sur ses lèvres fesait évaporer ma tristesse et mes doutes. J'aurais été dans une autre vie... j'aurais pû dire que je tombais amoureuse... Est-ce que c'est ce qui était entrain de m'arriver?  
"C'est dingue aussi.. on vit dans la même banlieue..."  
"Oui... tu crois au destin, Scott?"  
Il se mit à rire doucement.  
"Et toi? Tu y crois?"  
Je ne repondis pas... mais oui, je commençais à croire...

Nathan me servit un verre de vin. On était arrivé chez lui. J'errais dans son salon, observant les photos, les cds, les jeux videos. Je me figeai en voyant un livre sur le meuble... Je pris le livre. "Ensemble c'est tout"... je le regardais intrigué et lui montra le livre.  
"Tu lis?"  
Il hocha la tête.  
"Etonnant?"  
"Un peu... et une histoire d'amour en plus..."  
"J'aime bien ce livre..."  
Wow... Nathan Scott lisait... J'étais impressionnée et surprise à la fois, mais aussi touchée parce que c'était un de mes livres préférés... encore le hasard? Je reposai le livre à sa place et avança jusqu'à la chaine hifi. C'était une chaine qui s'ouvrait à la verticale. Je cherchai un cd qui m'interessait. Beaucoup de rap... et puis je trouvais une petite merveille... un cd gravé... je mis le cd. Nathan s'approcha et me donna le verre. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas. J' appuyai sur play, c'était "Kissing" de Bliss. J'aimais tellement cette chanson... Elle me rappellait tellement de choses...  
J'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Cet homme grand en face de moi, ces yeux bleus plongés dans les miens. Il le prit la main et me guida contre lui pour danser. Mes yeux se fermèrent au moment ou ma tête se posa sur sa poitrine.

_**J'étais au Tric, la boite de nuit pour ados. Notre bal de promo avait été un vrai succès, mais les jeunes de Tree Hill ne manquaient pas une occasion de faire la fête. Les garçons de l'équipe et les pompoms girls avaient organisé un bal masqué. J'étais allée au bal de promo seule, enfin non on était en groupe mais je n'avais pas de cavalier atitré... J'étais restée sur ma chaise toute a soirée et tout le monde avait dû se dire "Oh regardez! Haley James... seule.. encore et toujours"... La personne ne reconnaissait personne et c'était tant mieux. Pour l'occasion, je m'étais déguisée en princesse... Ma robe était, sans me vanter, magnifique. C'était une robe bustier orné de broderie blanche et rose... Une vraie robe de princesse. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en chignon en laissant quelques mèches tomber. Et un loup blanc masquait mon visage. J'errai dans la salle essayant de me frayer un chemin parmis les autres. Ma chanson préférée se fesait entendre quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.**_

_The red light of the sun,  
slowly descending.  
The sky is all I see,  
it's never ending. _

_**Je me retournai pour voir la personne. Il était grand, vêtu de noir, un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une rose dans la poche de sa veste. Il avait une cape noir et un masque noir qui laissait seulement entrevoir le bleu cobalt de ses yeux. **_

_We could fly,  
you and I.  
On a cloud,  
kissing, kissing. _

_**Il avait des gants des noirs. Il me tendait la main. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter les siens. Ils étaient si... envoutants. Je pris sa main et il me guida contre lui pour danser. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine, son coeur battait la chamade. Un sentiment de bien-être envahissait tout mon corps.**_

_The wind plays with the leaves,  
the weather turns colder.  
But as long as we believe,  
love doesn't get older. _

_**Je levai les yeux pour retrouver le contact avec les siens. Je ne savais pas ce qui était entrain de se passer, mais mon coeur battait, je tremblais... J'avais l'impression que je le connaissais et pourtant il me semblait si mystérieux. On tournait lentement au rythme de la musique. Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien. **_

_We could fly,  
you and I.  
On a cloud,  
kissing, kissing._

_**Il se pencha légèrement. Ses lèvres s'approchait des miennes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Et là il m'embrassa. **_

Nathan retira ses lèvres des miennes. Voilà... Voilà pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien avec Nathan Scott depuis que je l'avais revu il y a deux jours à peine... C'était lui... Lui... Celui qui l'avait embrassé lors du bal... mon premier baiser... Je restai bouche bée devant lui. Ses mains étaient posés sur mes hanches. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris... je venais de comprendre qu'il savait et que moi je venais de le découvrir.


	13. Chapter 13

Je marchai, m'éloignant de la maison de Nathan. Non, je ne marchais pas je courrais presque. C'était trop tout ce qui me tombait dessus en ce moment... C'était trop. Mes yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Je ne pleurais pas de tristesse, je pleurais parce que je n'en pouvais plus de tout ces doutes qui m'assaillaient, toutes ses questions qui m'empêchaient de prendre des décisions claires et précises. Je manquais d'air, je m'arrêtais essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Ma coiffure s'était défaite et commençait à onduler collant à ma peau. Je sentais le tissu de ma robe se serrer sous l'effet de l'eau. Je repris ma course et j''arrivai enfin devant chez moi. Il y avait de la lumière. J'entrai, fatiguée, trempée. Mon mascara avait coulé en dessous de mes yeux. Je ressemblais à rien.  
"Haley?"  
Michael arriva dans le hall.  
"Mon dieu. Où étais-tu? Je me suis inquiété." Il s'avança vers moi et me prit par les épaules pour m'enlacer.

_**Je me tournai évitant son regard.**  
"**Oh mon dieu..."**  
"**Haley..."  
Mon coeur battait tellement fort que je ne l'entendais même pas. Une seule question me venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi. Maintenant, je lui fesais face.**  
"**Pourquoi?"**  
"**Pourquoi quoi?"**  
"**M'avoir embrassé?"**  
"**Je sais pas... J'ai pas réfléchi, là tout de suite."**  
"**Non! Au lycée... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé au lycée?"  
Il baissa les yeux. Acte typique de la personne qui cache quelque chose.**  
"**Nathan..."  
Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans les miens.**  
"**Tu ne m'as jamais parlé... Tu m'as toujours ignoré comme tous les autres... Je ne comprends pas."**  
"**Je... Je..."  
Oh... non... Je ressentais exactement la même chose que samedi... ce sentiment que je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je tremblais, partagée entre l'envie de lui sauter au cou et de senir encore ses lèvres sur les miennes et l'envie de partir loin d'ici.**  
"**Je.. Je sais pas quoi dire Haley..."**  
"**Tu sais pas quoi dire? Dis moi à quoi tu pensais quand tu m'as embrassé à cette soirée? Expliques moi pourquoi... on s'entend bien après tout ce temps? Je comprends plus rien là."**  
"**Je ne peux pas." Ces mots me poignardèrent.**  
"**Tu ne peux pas..." Je m'apprêtais à sortir du salon. Je devais partir. Mais il attrapa ma main et m'attira contre lui. Il m'embrassa et cette fois ci ce n'était pas un léger et doux baiser. C'était passionné. Il me restait un peu de force pour le repousser. Je fis un pas en arrière et quitta la pièce.**_

J'étais tombée de sommeil et quand je me reveillai le lendemain matin, j'espérais que ce qui c'était produit la veille n'était qu'un rêve. Il fallait que j'en parle à Brooke, que j'en parle à quelqu'un. J'aurais aussi aimé savoir ce que pensait réellement Nathan... J'étais perdue et en même temps je savais que j'étais entrain de... non.. Je secouai mai tête je ne pouvais pas dire ça.

Lucas garra la voiture près du grillage. Il entendait les rebonds de la ball sur le goudron et le bruit des chaines quand Nathan tirait. Lucas entra sur le terrain.  
"J'ai essayé d'apeller chez toi et sur ton portable..."  
Nathan attrapa la balle et se tourna pour voir son frère. Il était en sueur.  
"J'ai pas pris mon portable. J'avais besoin d'être seul."  
"T'as pas l'air d'aller." Lucas enleva sa veste et la laissa tomber par terre. Il fit un signe à son frère pour qu'il lui donne le ballon.  
"Non ça va pas." Lucas dribbla et tira.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
"Tu ne me croirais jamais..."  
"Essayes toujours."  
"Si je te dis... qu'au lycée..." Nathan pris la balle et dribbla tout en racontant à son frère. "J'en pinçais pour Haley James, tu me crois?"  
Lucas intercepta la balle et marqua un panier en rigolant.  
"Toi? Nathan? Sous le charme?"  
"C'est pas drôle. Cette fille c'était... un obsession." Nathan intercepta la balle et tira. Mais le ballon tomba à coté.  
Lucas fixait son frère. "T'es serieux?"  
"Personne ne m'aurait cru si je l'avais dit. Et surtout elle."  
"Ca c'est sur... Elle t'aurait rit au nez."  
Nathan essaya de reprendre sa respiration.  
"Je suis jamais allé la voir pour lui dire... Et puis de toute manière, j'avais aucune chance. J'avais du succès auprès des filles, les autres, les superficielles... mais Haley James... c'était... elle était trop intelligente pour moi, ou plutôt non... C'est moi qui était idiot pour elle."  
"J'aurais jamais pensé ça..."  
"Et tu te souviens le soir du bal masqué... le dernier."  
"Ouais."  
"Je l'ai embrassé. C'était bien pratique... Personne ne savait que c'était moi, elle ne savait pas, les autres ne savaient pas."  
"Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que les autres pensent?"  
"Je m'en souciais au lycée. Comme tout le monde... c'est ça la vie des ados si tu fais pas ce qu'on pense ou ce qu'on attend de toi, tu le payes et on se moque de toi. J'étais un idiot. Toi et Papa vous me l'avez assez répété."  
Nathan s'assit dos au grillage.  
"Et Je l'ai embrassé hier."

"Alors il t'a embrassé..." Répèta Brooke.  
Je hochai la tête. Brooke était venue dès que je l'avais appelé. Elle s'était inquietéée hier soir surtout après avoir aprris ce qui c'était passé.  
"Et comment c'était?"  
"Brooke!! Tu peux être sérieuse deux minutes?"  
"Bon okay... mais je voulais juste savoir ce que tu avais ressentis, ce qu'il t'avais fait ressentir."  
Un sentiment de bien-être, de la passion... ce simple contact sur mes lèvres m'avait complètement retournée, chamboulée.  
Au lycée j'avais été attirée pas son côté mystérieux, et j'avais toujours imaginer que derrière ce bad boy il se cachait quelqu'un de tendre et de sensible. Je rêvais de découvrir ce côté là de lui. Mais je n'avais pas ressenti un sentiment aussi fort que pour celui de l'inconnu du bal... Est-ce que finalement ça signifiait que j'avais des sentiments pour Nathan, puisque lui et l'inconnu ne fesait qu'une seule et même personne.  
"Tu crois au destin Brooke?"  
Elle secoua la tête. "Tu vas pas me faire croire que toi tu y crois..."  
"Brooke! Le jour où je m'enfuis de mon mariage je tombe nez à nez avec Nathan. J'aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autres mais non! Je suis tombée sur lui, sur celui qui m'avait embrassé pour la première fois. J'ai toujours rêvé qu'il se manifeste un jour... Mais je pouvais pas rester sur un simple baiser et un inconnu aux yeux bleus alors j'ai avancé... Mais il était devenu comme l'homme de mes rêves... et cette personne c'est Nathan... Alors oui je commence à y croire. En plus j'ai passé la journée de Mardi avec lui et... je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien..."  
"Et Michael dans tout ça?"  
Je haussai les épaules. "J'en sais rien. Je sais plus où j'en suis. En plus je ne ressens pas la même chose dans ses bras que dans ceux de Nathan... Il y a un problème chez moi Brooke! Il faut m'enfermer! Je suis fiancée à un homme super mais je suis heureuse dans les bras d'un autre..."  
"Eclaircis cette histoire avec Nathan. Et je te conseillerais de parler à Michael après. Mais il va falloir que tu fasses un choix... Michael et la méchante belle mère? Ou l'inconnu et le bonheur?"

Lucas le fusilla du regard. "Je t'ai dit quoi?? Là t'es idiot! Maintenant elle va devoir prendre une décision et toi tu vas souffrir. Bravo!"  
"Elle avait mis la même musique... Elle était superbe et je ressentais exactement la même chose que ce soir là au bal.. Je me suis laissé dépasser par tout ça."  
"Tu lui as expliqué?"  
"Non... J'ai pas réussi..."  
Lucas s'accroupit en face de son frère.  
"Tu devrais... Tu dois lui parler et lui dire ce que tu ressentais au lycée."  
"Lucas... J'étais un mauvais garçon qui couchait avec tout ce qui portait une jupe... Tu crois qu'une fille comme elle peut avoir confiance en moi et me croire quand je lui dirais que j'étais raide dingue d'elle?"  
"Ca peut être difficile à croire.. mais pas impossible." Lucas se leva et tendit la main à son frère.  
"Allez. Un contre un. Je suis sur que je te bas."  
"C'est ca. Reves toujours." Nathan prit la main de son frère et lui donna la balle.  
"Je mets un panier, tu lui parles." Lucas se positionna et tira. La ballon tombe dans le panier sans même toucher le cerceau.


	14. Chapter 14

Après ma conversation avec Brooke, j'avais appelé Lucas pour savoir où je pouvais trouver Nathan. J'allai à l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué : le centre d'entraînement des Bobcats.  
J'entrai et je me dirigeai vers l'accueil.  
"Bonjour." La jeune femme leva la main pour m'arrêter. Elle semblait occupée au téléphone.. sur deux lignes en même temps.  
"Attends ma belle, j'ai un autre appel." Elle appuya sur un bouton. "Allo? Monsieur Scott est à l'entrainement et il m'a fortement demandé de dire... Ecoutez Monsieur. Je ne peux rien pour vous. Monsieur Scott refuse de prendre tout appel venant de la famille aujourd'hui. Au revoir." Elle rappuya sur le bouton. "Oui escuse moi... les gens je te jure."  
Je soupirai. J'entendais des ballons rebondir sur le sol. J'imaginais que le gymnase était près d'ici. J'en profitai qu'elle ne me voyait pas pour filer. J'arrivai en face d'une grande porte avec deux petites vitres. Elle ressemblait à celle du gymnase de Tree Hill, exceptée qu'elle était plus grande et mieux entretenue. Je poussai la porte. Il y avait un homme avec un bonc note près des gradins et un autre... un jeune homme s'entrainant.  
"Allez Scott! 5 lancés francs." Nathan se positionna, fit rebondir la balle et tira. Il manqua le panier.  
"Scott! Bouges toi un peu! Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui?"  
"Désolé Coach."  
Il retenta mais rata encore.  
"Bon allez! Va à la douche! C'est pitoyable ce que tu me fais."  
Nathan se tourna degouté et se figea en me voyant. Le Coach le remarqua. Il s'avança vers Nathan et lui dit quelque chose avant de quitter le gymnase. Nathan s'avança doucement vers moi et je fis de même. Des petits pas...  
"Salut..." Dis-je, embarassée.  
"Salut." Sa voix semblait plus dure qu'hier.  
"Tu as cinq minutes?"  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Pour parler..."  
Il essuya son front avec son avant bras et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
"Je t'écoutes, James."  
"Il n'y a pas que moi qui ait des choses à dire, Nathan."  
"Je sais pas si je pourrais."  
"Tu vas jouer les lâches et me laisser avec toutes ses questions?"  
"Je suis pas lâche, j'essaye juste de..."  
"Très bien, réponds à une question... Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé le soir du bal?"  
Il ne réfléchit même pas et je fus surprise par le temps qu'il m'y a me repondre.  
"Parce que j'en avais envie."  
"Envie?"  
"Oui. Envie. Je... Je suis jamais allé te parler, mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. J'avais la trouille. La trouille que tu m'envoies bouler. Parceque tu avais pas mal de raisons de le faire. Je n'étais pas un gars pour toi et ce soir là, j'ai vu l'occasion parfaite de me rapprocher de toi."  
J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais il me coupa.  
"Tu sais Haley... Dans tout le lycée, il y avait une seule fille, une seule, qui me fesait cet effet. Et c'était toi. Quand tu entrais dans une pièce, j'étais... différent. Je ne me sentais plus Nathan Scott, le gars populaire du lycée, qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. J'étais celui que je ne montrais pas aux autres. Et puis je t'ai embrassé et nos vies se sont séparées."  
"Elles se sont jamais croisées, nos vies... mais tu aurais pû..."  
"J'ai raté ma chance. Et encore aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez bien."  
"Tu crois pas que c'était... que c'est à moi d'en juger."  
"Oh Haley je t'en prie! Tu m'aurais vraiment laissé une chance? Tu avais la même opinion sur moi que les autres. J'étais le fils à papa, qui jouait les durs, le fetard et le courreur de jupons! Tout le monde pensait ça de moi. Et je sais que tu pensais la même chose!"  
"Tu penses pour moi maintenant?!"  
"Tu en aurais bien besoin... à voir comment tu te laisses traiter par ta belle-mère et par les autres."  
"Tu t'éloignes du sujet Nathan..."  
"Non c'est pour ça qu'on s'est revu. Si tu te laissais pas faire t'aurais jamais fuis le jour de ton mariage et on se serait jamais recroisé."  
Le ton de sa voix montait.  
"Tu te laisses faire, tu te fais marcher dessus. J'avais une meilleure idée de toi. Au lycée tu étaist discrète, mais tu te fesais pas écraser par des gens plus faibles que toi."  
"Je ne veux plus t'écouter..." Je fesais demi tour en direction de la porte, il me suivit et me bloqua le passage.  
"Tu vas te laisser bouffer encore longtemps? C'est comme ça que tu veux vivre. Dans une famille qui ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur. Tu es intelligente, belle, tu mérites mieux que d'être enfermée dans cette tour de cristal entourée de petits bourgeois."  
"Tu ne connais rien de ma vie!"  
"Tu penses vraiment que j'ai tort? Regardes là? Tu te laisses faire, tu me laisses parler et dire des choses que tu refuses de voir. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?! Pourquoi tu ne te rebelles pas? Tu m'as assez parlé ces derniers jours... Je t'ai écouté et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses sans que tu les dises et je t'ai assez vu pleuré aussi. Bats toi Haley!" Je libérai mon bras de son emprise et le fusillai du regard.  
Je ne dis rien, mais si il arrivait tellement bien à lire en moi, il saurait ce que je pense. Je tournai les talons et quittai le gymnase.

Nathan tenait encore le ballon dans il se tourna en colere en jetant le ballon avec colere. Lucas avait raison. Il allait souffrir... Est-ce que ca pouvait être pire? Il avait déjà souffert de ne pas être assez bien toute sa vie... Il prit une profonde respiration. Il fallait que ca change.

Je démarrai ma voiture. Les larmes coulaient. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Comment il osait me dire ça? Alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer dans ma vie. D'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser faire. Je n'aurais jamais dû le permettre de rentrer dans ma vie et tout chambouler. J'étais censée aimer Michael alors pourquoi je doutais à ce point? Pourquoi je ressentais tout ça pour un autre? Je me sentais coupable... Michael était gentil, loyal, tendre... Mais ces derniers temps que je pensais qu'à Nathan et ce qu'il me fesait ressentir. Il mettait le doute dans ma tête et dans mon coeur, il me donnait cette sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Ca ne pouvait pas durer. Tout cela me mettait dans un état... J'arrivai à la maison. J'entrai dans la maison. J'entendis la voix d'Ida dans le salon avec celle de Michael. J'avançai encore un peu près de l'entrée du salon et écoutai.  
"Michael... Cette fille n'est pas pour toi. Tu as vu comment elle a agit hier soir."  
"Maman... si Haley a réagi comme ça je suis sure qu'elle avait une bonne raison."  
"Et qui est cet homme qui l'a suivi dans le jardin?"  
"Je ne sais pas."  
"Ta fiancée est suivie par un homme et tu ne sais pas qui sait? Tu veux mon avis... Il est la raison pour laquelle elle a fugué le jour de la cérémonie.."  
"Haley n'a pas d'amant si c'est ce que tu penses."  
"Tu l'as connais à peine."  
"Je la connais depuis l'université... J'ai eu tort de te la présenter après nos fiançailles. J'aurais dû vous faire rencontrer avant, pour que vous appreniez à vous connaitre."  
"Cette fille ne fait pas partir de notre monde. Elle ne respecte pas nos règles, notre bienséance, notre famille. Elle nous humilie, elle nous pose des problèmes."  
_**Tu te laisses faire, tu te fais marcher dessus. J'avais une meilleure idée de toi.**_  
Les mots de Nathan résonnaient dans ma tête.  
**_Tu penses vraiment que j'ai tort?_ **Il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. **  
_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?!_** Il fallait que je sois moi-même, la Haley que j'avais été avant de rencontrer Ida Carter. Je pris une profonde respiration et fit un pas en avant pour me découvrir.


	15. Chapter 15

J'étais entrée dans le salon. Ida s'était raidi en me voyant. Michael qui était assis sur l'accoudoir du feuteil s'était levé. Je sentais en moi une force. Tou allait sortir. Les mots de Nathan résonnaient encore et encore. Je devais ressembler à une petite fille battue en face d'eux tellement j'avais pleuré... mais une petite fille qui allai se lever et taper du poing. J'étais déterminée à prouver qui j'étais, à montrer à Nathan de quoi j'étais capable.  
"Il faut qu'on parle."  
Ida sourit à son fils. "Bien je vais vous laisser parler alors."  
"Non Ida. Restez. Ca vous concerne aussi." Ida afficha son regard supérieur.  
"Je ne comprends pas."  
"Moi non plus, figurez-vous... Mais tout cela vient de vous. Tout cela c'est à cause de vous."  
"Non mais de quel droit..." Commença-t-elle.  
"Non, Ida! Laissez moi parler. Je vous ai rencontré après que Michael m'ait demandé en mariage. Je ne crois pas que c'était la bonne chose à faire comme l'a fit Michael à l'instant. Mais enfait... ca aurait peut-être rien changé. Parce que, que ce soit avant ou après... vous êtes la même personne. Vous êtes l'impératrice de la famille. Vous controllez tout et tout le monde, tout le temps. Dès l'annonce de notre mariage, vous avez pris le contrôle de la situation. Vous avez choisi la date, vous avez choisi les invitations, vous avez choisi les robes, la vaisselle, le lieu, le prêtre... les petits fours! Je n'ai rien fait! Ca devait être Mon mariage. Notre Mariage." Je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais je la coupai aussi vite. "Vous n'avez même pas essayé de me connaître. Pour vous j'étais seulement la fille que votre fils chéri allait épouser. Mais je suis pas comme vos belles-fills Madame Carter. J'ai eu une toute autre éducation. Je n'aime pas les soirées habillées, les repas froids et distants du dimanche. Quand j'étais petite on fesait des repas le dimanche, mais on s'amusait, on rigolait. Vous vous ne parlez que de courses de chevaux, de vos terres d'Irlande ou de vos biens. Je refuse d'être comme vous, froide, sans sentiment et hautaine."  
"Haley!" Michael me fusilla du regard.  
"Oh je t'en prie! Tu ne vois donc rien! Elle est entrain de d'étouffer! Depuis qu'on a aménagé ici tous les deux tu es différent! Tu n'es plus comme à Stanford. Tu as commencé à changer quand on est revenu en Caroline du Nord. Même quand j'habitais avec Brooke, je venais te voir ici et tu as de plus en plus eu cette expression froide sur ton visage. Et tu ne vois pas que je souffre? Tu n'as rien fait quand ta mère a pris possession de notre mariage! Rien du tout! Tu ne m'as pas soutenu, tu n'as participié à aucun des préparatifs. Le mariage c'est un engagement à deux... et là ni l'un ni l'autre on s'est engagé... J'aurais bien voulu mais ta mère m'en a empêché. Tu te rends compte qu'à notre cérémonie je ne connaissais pas la moitié des gens? Il n'y avait même pas mes propres amis!!"  
"Il y avait votre amie!" Protesta Ida.  
Je rigolai ironiquement. "Vous savez Ida... Je n'ai pas qu'une seule amie. J'en ai d'autres, qui auraient aimé assistés à mon mariage, parce qu'ils tiennent à moi, parce qu'on a grandi ensemble. Mais ca vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est des véritables amis... les votre sont juste des investisseurs, des gens de votre rang, de votre clan, de votre monde."  
Une question me vint au milieu de tout ca... Est-ce que les gens de monde différent pouvaient se comprendre les uns et les autres? Est-ce que je pouvais comprendre ce que Nathan ressentait au lycée vis à vis de moi.. alors que j'avais cette vision stéréotypé de lui? Et lui? Il ne pouvait pas me comprendre si je ne lui expliquais pas...  
"Haley, je vous prie de vous calmer maintenant. Tout cela est ridicule."  
"Ce qui est ridicule c'est de ne pas m'accepter. Je n'ai rien fait... Peut-être que vous ne supporter pas que je vous prenne votre fils, j'en sais rien... Mais vous ne m'avez laissé aucune chance... aucune."

Nathan avait réfléchit à sa discussion... ou plutôt confrontation avec Haley. Elle, elle se laissait faire et subissait toutes les décisions de sa belle-mère. Mais lui, lui il subissait la jalousie de son père depuis trop d'années. Haley lui avait donné ce déclic. Il fallait que ca cesse, cette bataille avec son père. Ca ne rimait à rien et ça engendrait juste des tensions.  
Nathan prit une profonde respiration et tocqua à la porte du bureau de Dan.  
"Entrez." Nathan poussa la porte.  
"Bonjour."  
"Ah! Le fils prodige le retour?!"  
"Papa, j'aimerais te parler."  
"Que veux tu?" Il lui montra la chaise pour qu'il s'asseoit mais Nathan secoua la tête en refus. Dan haussa les épaules et s'assit à son bureau.  
"Alors... de quoi veux tu parler? De ta dernière exclandre à la maison? Ta grand-mère n'a pas apprécié que tu partes comme ça."  
"Je ne serais pas parti comme ça si tu n'avais pas commencé."  
"Et comme d'habitude c'est de ma faute."  
"Papa... c'est de notre faute à tous les deux. Tu ne m'aides pas, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche... Et moi j'ai mis cette carapace pour ne pas que tu me touches. Tu es mon père et on est des étrangers. Tu as brisé le rêve de Lucas, en lui demandant de travailler ici. Il rêvait de voyager et d'être journaliste."  
"Ton frère a eu du bon sens."  
"Oui... peut-être mais moi je refuse de renoncer au basket pour une raison de bon sens. J'aime ce que je fais. J'aime ce sport. Je veux ma chance. Ca me rend heureux, ca me fait du bien. Alors oui, peut-être, que ca fera comme toi, je me blesserai et je devrai renoncer... mais pour le moment, je vais bien et je veux m'y donner à fond."  
"J'étais comme toi Nathan... mais les rêves ca ne nourrit pas une famille."  
"J'en ai pas de famille... Je vous ai vous et encore.. si on arrêtait de s'engueuler. Et je suis jeune, j'ai le temps avant de fonder une famille."  
"Tout peut arriver, surtout quand on s'y attend le moins. Regardes, ta mère est tombée enceinte à l'université... je venais juste de blesser..."  
"Tu as eu ton lot de malheurs je te l'accorde. Papa. Si tu m'aimes ne serait-ce qu'un peu... laisses moi une chance. Une seule et unique chance."

Ida nous avait laissé seuls, Michael s'était assis sur le canapé. Je m'installai à coté de lui.  
"Je suis désolée..."  
"De quoi?"  
"Il fallait que ca sorte."  
Il hochait juste la tête regardant droit devant.  
"Michael..."  
"Quoi?"  
"Il y a autre chose..."  
"C'est à propos de cet homme? Celui qui t'as suivi hier soir?"  
"Oui..."  
"Qui c'est?"  
"C'est une vieille connaissance..."  
"Et?"  
"Et... il m'a embrassé."  
Il tourna la tête. C'était la premère fois que je n'arrivais pas à lire ce qu'il pensait sur son visage.  
"Nathan est... est celui auquel je rêvais quand tu m'as rencontré... Enfin.. je savais pas que c'était lui... c'est un peu compliqué..."  
"Tu es amoureuse de lui?"  
Est-ce que j'étais amoureuse de lui? Je n'avais pas assez de recul sur tout ça pour pouvoir dire que je l'aimais. L'amour c'était quoi? Ce sentir bien avec l'autre? Se sentir en sécurité? Ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui? Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui? Si c'était tout ça alors il semblerait que oui...  
"Je ne sais pas... peut-être que je l'ai toujours été sans le savoir..."  
"Tu ne m'as jamais aimé."  
"Oh si. Ne penses pas ça, Michael je t'en prie. Je t'ai aimé. Mais différemment. On s'est éloigné, regardes... on devenait comme tes frères et leurs femmes. C'est pas ça la définition de l'amour pour moi."  
Je m'approchai de lui et reposa ma tête contre la sienne.  
"Est-ce qu'il y a encore une chance?"  
Je respirai profondement. Je retirai ma bague de fiançaille et la déposa dans le creux de sa main.  
"J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul dans tout ça... Pardonnes moi."  
Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et quittai la piece. J'étais tristesse, j'avais de la peine de lui faire ça. Mais je crois que je tournais définitivement une page de ma vie. Restait à savoir si j'allais en commencer une autre et qui l'écrirais avec moi...


	16. Chapter 16

Un an s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais fuis la cérémonie de mon mariage. Cette année je ne l'avais pas vu passer. Après avoir rendu ma bague de fiançaille à Michael j'avais décidé de me concentrer sur ma carrière de journaliste et sur moi. Mais me revoilà devant une glace à regarder mon reflet, rêveuse.  
"Comment tu l'as trouve?" Me demanda Brooke agenouillée à mes pieds pour faire les dernières retouches. Je souris.  
"Elle est magnifique." Brooke avait fait la robe, elle-même, c'était une robe bustier, ceintrée avec un style new vintage. C'était la robe parfaite pour un mariage.  
Vous devez vous demander qui, au final, j'avais choisi.. entre Michael et Nathan... eh ben...  
Ni l'un ni l'autre. Michael et moi avions beaucoup discuté après notre rupture. On s'était perdu de vue après nos fiançailles et à cause de sa mère. Il avait avoué que sa mère était insupportable et qu'il devait aussi pensé à lui et ne pas suivre toujours l'avis d'Ida. Michael avait besoin d'une fille de son monde... Peut-être comme Nathan... Je n'avais pas revu Nathan après notre dispute... et pourtant... j'avais eu le courage de faire face à Ida Carter grâce à lui.  
Je souris à mon reflet et me tournai.  
"J'adore le beige que tu as choisi."  
"Merci!! Je ne voulais pas de violet pour ma demoiselle d'honneur. Figures-toi, je ne supporte plus tout ce qui est violet."  
Je rigolai. Brooke allait se marier. Il y a deux mois, Lucas et elle étaient revenus de Paris et ils m'avaient annoncé leur fiançailles. Brooke était heureuse et tant qu'elle l'était c'était le plus important.  
"Alors le grand jour approche?"  
Elle hocha la tête. "Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu précipité? C'est vrai, Lucas et moi on se connait seulement depuis un an."  
"Ca fait 6 ans que vous vous connaissez... et me dis pas qu'au lycée il ne te plaisait pas?"  
Brooke rougit telle une petit fille. Leur mariage était peut-être précipité mais comme Brooke me l'avait rencontré ils s'étaient redecouverts et ça avait été le coup de foudre.  
"Oui c'est vrai! Je vais me marier!!"  
Elle sautilla sur elle-même excitée.  
"Haley?"  
"Oui?"  
"Tu sais qu'il sera là..."  
"Oui biensûr. C'est normal."  
Brooke m'envoyait ce regard insistant. "Haley chérie... tu es exespérante! Mais Lucas et moi ne perdons pas espoir. Dans un an ou deux... c'est vous deux qu'on marie."  
Je rigolai amusée. En rentrant chez moi, je n'arretai pas de penser à lui... j'avais eu tort de ne pas retourner le voir après notre dispute. Je commençai vraiment à regretter. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard... Je pris le téléphone et composa son numéro. Je pris une profonde respiration en marchant nerveusement dans le salon.  
"Allo?"  
"Nathan?"  
"Non, c'est Lucas. Haley?"  
"Huh... Oui... J'aurais aimé parlé à ton frère..."  
"Il va pas très bien là... On est à Tree Hill..."  
"Okay.. Est-ce qu'il peut me rapeller plus tard..."  
"Haley... Whitey... Whitey est mort."

L'enterrement de Whitey avait eu lieu trois jours plus tard. Et il s'était mis à pleuvoir pendant l'enterrement. J'étais retournée voir Whitey de temps en temps. Il y a quelques mois il était retourné chez lui. Et maintenant je me trouvais dans son salon, rempli de gens en noir, discutant ou picorant sur le buffet. Je trouvai ça choquant. Lucas et Brooke arrivèrent vers moi.  
"Haley tu as vu Nathan?"  
Ca devait être dur pour lui. Lors de mes visites, Whitey ne cessait de parler de lui. Nathan avait trouvé en lui un confident, un ami... et même un père.  
Après avoir répondu à Lucas, je quittai la réception. Je savais où il était. Je marchai jusqu'au lycée et entrai dans le gymnase. A ma grande surprise il n'était pas là. Je traversai les vestiaires des garçons et arrivai en face de la porte du bureau. J'ouvris la porte doucement. La chaise était tournée face à la fenêtre. Elle se tourna. Nathan était assis, une casquette bleu des ravens dans les mains.  
"Salut."  
"Salut."  
"Comment tu vas?" Me demanda-t-il.  
"Ca va... Lucas te cherchait... J'ai pensé que tu serais ici."  
"Au fond j'esperais que tu viennes me chercher."  
Je souris.  
"C'était ici ou le Rivercourt... mais il ne fait pas encore nuit et il pleut alors il n'y aura pas couché de soleil."  
Il sourit faiblement. "Whitey adorait ton coté déducteur."  
"C'est vrai?"  
"Oui. Ces derniers mois il arrêtait pas de me parler de toi..."  
"Et à moi de toi."  
"Tu allais le voir?"  
"Oui... On a beaucoup parlé."  
"De moi?"  
Je haussai les épaules. "De ça et d'autre."  
Je m'assis sur la chaise en face de du bureau. Il baissa les yeux sur la casquette.  
"Désolée... de... ne pas avoir appelé."  
Il ne me regardait pas. Je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur ou être rassurée. Mais j'avais juste envie qu'il me dise que c'était pas grave ou alors au pire qu'il m'en voulait... si il disait qu'il m'en voulait alors... c'est qu'il tenait à moi?  
"Désolé... de... t'avoir laissé partir."  
Il leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était pas qu'il me dise qu'il regrettait de ne pas m'avoir retenue, c'était l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, celui qu'il avait toujours eu sur moi. Les papillons volaient dans mon estomac, j'avais chaud et... j'avais envie de sourire, de sourire comme une lycéenne quand le garçon le plus mignon du lycée, dont elle est amoureuse, lui parlait pour la première fois.

Deux semaines plus tard, le mariage de ma meilleure amie, Brooke P. Davis et de Lucas E. Scott. Après avoir rejoint Nathan dans l'ancien bureau du coach, on avait passé la fin de journée, la soirée et la nuit à se ballader dans notre très chère petite ville de Tree Hill. On s'était appelé une fois par jour, si ce n'était plus... et j'étais allée le voir jouer à un match, puis on était allé au ciné... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait mais j'aurais tout donné pour le savoir. Il semblait proche et... comment dire... intéréssé... mais en même temps c'était Nathan Scott et j'avais toujours cette image du Bad Boy et je me disais qu'une fille comme moi ne l'avait jamais intéréssé et ne l'intérèserait jamais. Moi j'étais de plus en plus sous son charme. Au lycée ca avait été son côté mystérieux qui m'avait fait craquer même si je m'efforçais de montrer que je le détestais, maintenant, maintenant que je l'avais vraiment vu, lui... je pouvais dire que je tombais officiellement amoureuse.  
Lucas et Nathan se tenaient près du bar.  
"Alors ca y est? Ca fait quoi d'être marié?"  
"Tu le sauras quand tu te marieras..."  
Nathan se mit à rire. "Moi me marier... biensûr."  
"Tu sais Nathan..." Nathan savait de quoi son frère voulait lui parler.  
"Lucas..."  
"Elle est là... à deux pas de toi... elle ressent la même chose."  
"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?"  
"Je le sais c'est tout. Ca fait deux semaines que je vous observe tous les deux on dirait de vrais ados.. Et tant bien que même ca te coute quoi d'essayer? Souviens toi ce que Whitey t'a toujours dit..."  
"Bats toi pour ce que tu aimes." Ils tournèrent la tête vers la piste de danse. Brooke et Haley dansaient en rigolant. Nathan donna son verre à son frère et s'avança vers la scène il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du dj et prit une profonde respiration.

Je dansais avec Brooke quand la musique changea d'un coup. Je regardai Brooke surprise. Puis une impression de déjà m'envahit. La même chanson du bal... la même chanson que le jour il l'avait embrassée il y a un an.  
Je sentis une main me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retounai et croisa son regard. Il avait un demi sourire sur son visage et il me tendait la main.  
"M'accorderais-tu cette danse?"

**On avait commencé notre promenade dans le lycée et on arrivait près de la remise... le lieu où tous les élèves venaient se bécoter entre les cours ou... pendant. J'avais envie de rire et de le taquiner, j'avais envie de le faire rire ou au moins de le faire sourire.**  
"**Ca te rapelles des choses que tu es si songeur?"  
Il me regarda surpris.**  
"**De quoi tu parles?"**  
"**Theresa... Sarah... Liz... et j'en passe."**  
"**Oh mon dieu... me rapelles pas tout ca!" S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.  
J'y étais arrivée!**  
"**Et toi James? Ca te rapelles des truc?"**  
"**Non pas grand... même.. rien du tout."**  
"**Comment ca? Wayne ne t'as jamais amené ici?"  
Je restai bouche bée.**  
"**C'est mon meilleur ami."**  
"**Oui c'est ça!" Je le tapai sur le bras.**  
"**Je suis sérieuse. Il y a jamais rien eu entre nous!"**  
"**Il était fou de toi. Et j'étais jalou."  
Je secouai la tête, n'osant pas le regarder.**  
"**Bien. Je te crois... si quelqu'un t'avais emené ici... tu aurais aimé que ce soit qui?"  
Mon regard croisa le sien. Toi... voilà ce que j'avais envie de répondre. Mais non. Pas ici. Pas aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de temps pour deviner ce qu'il ressentait. Je haussai les épaules, mes joues rougissantes. Il souriait... il avait deviné et je recommençai à marcher. **

Je hochai la tête et pris sa main. Il me guida contre lui.  
"Ca te dirait... une virée à Tree Hill... après la chanson?"  
Je le regardai étonnée.  
"Et Brooke? Et Lucas?"  
"Ils ont pas besoin de nous... On arriverai à temps pour le lever du soleil."  
"C'est tentant..."  
"Puis on pourrait... tenter notre chance... De toute manière même si tu veux pas... je me battrais pour t'avoir, parce que... parce que je suis amoureux... et que j'aurais déjà dû me battre il y a six ans."  
Est-ce que ca voulait dire qu'il était déjà amoureux au lycée... C'était difficile d'imaginer Nathan Scott sous le charme de l'Intello... Mais ca expliquerait ce baiser au bal et celui de l'année dernière chez lui... ca expliquerait qu'on s'entende si bien mais toujours avec la peur de ne pas plaire à l'autre.  
"T'aurais même pas eu besoin de te battre à l'époque..."  
J'étais heureuse. Je voulais faire durer le moment. Je voulais le taquiner et le faire ramer mais c'était juste pour profiter du moment parce qu'au fond de moi j'étais déjà à lui. Il sourit. Sa main droite tenait ma main gauche et il jouait avec le bracelet à mon poignet. Et finalement c'était le moment... même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec notre danse, notre prochaine virée ou un lever de soleil...  
"Toi." C'était le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche.  
"Quoi?"  
"A la remise... c'est avec toi que j'aurais voulu y aller."  
Il sourit. Je pouvais lire de la fierté et du bonheur dans ses yeux. Il se pencha nos nez se frolèrent et il posa son front contre le mien, ses yeux dans les miens... et il m'embrassa.


End file.
